


From Eden [Multiverse Rebellion Arc]

by staerplatinum



Series: DBZ: Requiem [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, ChiChi fights instead of Goku, Divergent Timelines, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Good!Zamasu, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic and Science, Mainly Shin's POV but can be various, Mind Control, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Plot Twists, Points of View, Son Gohan-centric, Timeline What Timeline, What-If, xenoverse mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Sequel ofFrom Eden [Fused Zamasu Arc]A month passed since the final fight against Zamasu and Earth seems to have finally found peace. The Grand Priest announces the Goddess of Destruction of Universe 18 wants revenge, thus Zen'Oh wants to organize the hypotetical tournament he already talked about with Shin and Gohan a couple of months ago: the Tournament of Power. In this tournament, every Universe has to be one against another in three phases and the winners will fight in the final one.From the third chapter:❝«All of this is useless... we already knew Zamasu was crazy»«I know, but I want to know more» Shin thoughtfully brushed his chin with a finger, «Fu brainwashed Zamasu because he wanted to do some experiments on him... b—»«Here they are!» Chronoa exclaimed, arriving with some Time Scrolls in her arms, to put them on the table right after, «Those are all the timelines I could find where Zamasu was in... including this one»«Let's see...»❞
Relationships: Beerus & Bulma Briefs, Beerus & Champa (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi & Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Fu (Dragon Ball) & Bulma Briefs, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Son Gohan & Supreme Kai | Shin, Supreme Kai of Time | Chronoa & Zamasu (Dragon Ball), Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Trunks Briefs & Son Goten, Vados & Whis (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan, Whis & Bulma Briefs, Whis (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Series: DBZ: Requiem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862836
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. An unexpected comeback [Part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i'm finally back with the second arc of from eden! you can read the first arc [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521890/chapters/59202652) or checking the whole au's series!  
> the plot of the second arc will be centered on the tournament of power; the first chapter first introduces new characters/ocs from other universes, a new alter ego for universe 7, and although this is a shin centric story i want to focus more on the other characters' points of view, since the protagonist is technically gohan who had all the things goku had in super and is still shin's apprentice in training to be a future supreme kai.  
> i really hope you'll like this second arc as you liked the first, i really didn't expect so much love for something i randomly started from a sketch LMAOO ,,, like... thank you so much, thousands of thank you!!  
> the chapters will be updated every 10th and 30th of the month <3  
> without any further ado, i'll leave you to the chapter.  
> hope you like it!! <3

Gohan sighed, as he went out of the university building. That sure was a tiring day, not like the previous ones, but a rest wouldn't have been a bad idea for him. Walking in the street, he stopped by a cafe, and entered at the same time with a tall, silver haired man. His appearance was quite familiar, but he didn't recall who it was. They walked one next to the other without noticing, and at the barman's question «What can I do for you?» they were ready to reply together.

«I'd like a—» they both interrupted and looked at each other, laughing.

The silver haired man smiled and raised a hand pointing at the barman, «After you»

Gohan smiled back, «Thank you» he then turned towards the barman, «I'd like a cold milkshake»

The man behind the counter nodded, «What flavour? Chocolate, strawberry or vanilla?»

«Chocolate, thanks»

When Gohan's order was ready, the silver haired man ordered a coffee for himself. Right in that moment, someone entered the café. It was a woman, with black neck-length hair, two wisps of her hair in front of her ears were tied in little braids. She approached the counter, standing next to the man.

«A macchiato, please?» she requested the barman, who nodded and started to prepare the order for her.

The silver haired man observed the woman, a blue and gold earring was hanging on her right ear. It was similar to Potara earrings – or was it a real one? The man played with his fingers holding the cup of coffee, smiling.

«I've never seen you around town, are you new?» he dared to ask.

The woman gave him a rapid glance, «I don't talk with unknown people, and that's my own business.»

The man sipped his coffee and cleaned the corner of the cup from his lipstick, «Oh, my bad. I didn't mean to be rude»

Her eyes thinned to his reply and started drinking her macchiato. Yet, when he saw her reaction to the drink, he didn't want to give up.

«Let me guess, you're a tourist»

The woman sighed, «No, I'm actually an agent»

«Oh, really? It must be hard»

She closed her eyes for a moment, finally looking at him, «You don't know me, why are you talking with me?»

The man chuckled, «I'm sorry, I'm used to talk with everyone I meet» he admitted, «My name is Jack, Jack Daniel. What about yours?»

The woman finished to drink her macchiato and left the cup on the counter, «Mary.»

Jack's eyes fell on her right ear, «I like your earring»

Mary touched her earring with a finger, «Thank you?»

«Where did you buy it?»

She seemed unprepared for that question. Jack wondered why.

«I actually don't know» she slowly replied, «My boyfriend gifted me this a couple months ago»

The man tilted his head in curiosity, «Oh, really?» he asked. Even though that earring definitely resembled a Potara. He had seen similar ones in jewelry stores, but the one Mary was wearing looked like a real one. She slightly growled and hid the earring in her hand with jealousy. Jack retracted his hand as he was about to approach it to her.

«Well... I guess we'll meet next time» He got up off the chair and walked away, «Right?»

Mary snorted, «I wouldn't be so sure»

Jack smirked and went out of the café, leaving the doors closed behind him. Once he walked far from there, he sighed of relief and made his Angel Attendant's Staff in his right hand.

«Oh, dear! Pretending to be an Earthling is quite hard...» he murmured, making his bag disappear with his scepter, to make it disappear as well. He then looked up, noticing he had arrived near to Capsule Corporation's building, «Well, I guess I can resist a little while longer»

Mary went out of the café after some minutes, flying away to land on a high palace's rooftop. She touched her blue Potara earring on her right ear, sighing.

«Are you still here, Kanon?» she asked.

A voice came out of the earring, «Yes, Lady D'Amory!»

The woman transformed back into her real form. Her casual clothes became a God of Destruction uniform, with a black crop top and skirt, her shoes were the same as the other Gods of Destruction. Her hair turned from black to white, being far longer and wavier, she also wore a golden tiara around her forehead, with a green gem in the center – as the rest of her clothing.

«The Seventh Universe seems to be alright... I didn't sense anything suspicious for now»

Kanon, the Supreme Kai, called her from the Potara earring, «Lady D'Amory... do you need to teleport back to our Universe? Mint is coming to pick you up»

«Yes, thank you»

A Guide Angel appeared behind her. Being quite attractive, his hair was kept waist-length covering the majority of his back; he wore an indigo robe and a black cuirass like other angels, with the same decorations as D'Amory. Mint glanced around the place in nervousness.

«Don't worry, Mint. I said there's nothing suspicious here for now»

The Angel sighed, «I hope you're right» he turned around, «Shall we go?»

The Goddess of Destruction nodded and rested her right hand on the Angel's back, he tapped his staff on the ground to use the Warp. They stayed in silence for a while, until D'Amory decided to break it.

«You know, I've met an Earthling who bloody reminded me of... Whis.»

Mint's eyes widened in surprise, «That's impossible... from what I knew, Whis is dead»

«You told me already, I know!» she angrily answered, then sighed, «But they looked alike anyway. That's just my thought. He was especially staring at Kanon's Potara...»

«Don't you just miss him a lot, Lady D'Amory?» he dared to ask.

D'Amory frowned and pressed her hand on his back, «Excuse me?!» she exclaimed.

The Angel jolted, «I... I didn't mean to ask that—sorry!»

The Goddess looked away, «Tch! Idiot!»

Mint sighed in relief and held back a chuckle, while they were still making the way to Universe 15 in silence.

***

Fu thoughtfully looked at Zamasu's body on the platform, the only thing he was wearing was a robe, due to the fact the scientist had been checking him since his defeat. His attention went on the doors of the laboratory, as he heard someone knocking from outside. Once Fu opened the doors with a remote control, he saw Shin, who had some bands all over his forehead, he probably came there after recovering.

«I didn't expect your visit, Supreme Kai» the demon admitted, «I thought you were resting. I know it's been awhile, but—»

«Please, everyone is telling me that...» Shin sighed, «I'm feeling better, I just came here to see how Zamasu is doing. Gowasu contacted me a moment ago...»

«Oh, I see»

Shin approached the platform where Zamasu was lying. He didn't give any signal of apparent life, aside – even if slightly – breathing. On Shin's opposite, Zamasu had been bearing two Fusions, the first being with Goku Black, the other being with him. While the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 just needed to rest for some days, Zamasu might have needed some more time. Knowing the situation, Gowasu previously contacted Shin who explained him everything. Shin knew how Gowasu loved Zamasu, even though he did many bad things, he still loved him as his apprentice and as if he was a son and understood his feelings.

«Is he okay?» he then asked.

«His mind may have some vague memories, but I think they're mostly deleting» Fu crossed his arms, «He isn't an android or a cyborg, so I can't see if I'm right... yet I'm sure the Rejuvenator worked»

Shin sadly hummed, looking down, «You know... I think if Whis were there, he would've known what to do»

«Mm... that's true»

***

«I don't know what to do!»

Jack, who now we can reveal as Whis shapeshifted into Earthling, stared at Capsule Corporation's building in – almost – panic. As an Angel, he usually teleported himself to where Bulma was, but if he had to pretend to be human, he had to use doors, stairs and talk with other people – this one wasn't actually hard for him, yet he could have admitted he felt lazy by walking around. He then sighed, clenching his fists.

«Well... looks like I don't have a choice...»

Whis walked towards the building's doors, that opened after he stepped after them. The woman behind the reception counter noticed him and smiled, inviting him to approach.

«Welcome! Are you Dr. Brief's friend?»

«Mm... no, I'm just a normal customer. I'm looking for his daughter»

The woman's eyes widened in surprise, «Oh, Dr. Bulma! She must be upstairs, but I think she's working right now. You can always check»

«Thank you»

As he went away, another woman from the reception approached the counter.

«Have you seen that man? Isn't he handsome?» the raven haired one asked.

The blonde nodded, «Not to mention his style!»

Knowing where Bulma's laboratory was, Whis directly went upstairs to look for the door. When he knocked twice, the woman told him to come in right away. The door opened and she looked at him perplexed.

«Oh—excuse me, do you need something?»

«Of course,» Whis acted, «I heard you're the best scientist around here—oh! I didn't introduce myself, the name's Jack Daniel»

Bulma slightly bowed, «Nice to meet you!» she smiled at his compliment, «Do people really say that about me?» she then chuckled, «I'm glad!»

The man smiled back, «Unfortunately, I broke an important item I often use at work... but I'm not really good with technology, so I don't know how to repair it. Do you think you can help me?»

The woman's eyes widened in surprise; at first, Jack didn't seem to carry any item with him, «Oh,» she glanced at his hands, «Can I see it?»

«Sure!»

Whis held back a chuckle, before he could make his staff appear in his right hand. Silence dominated the laboratory, Bulma couldn't believe her eyes, recognizing the item he was holding. Not only she knew it was the Angel Attendant's Staff, but it was blue and as she remembered, the blue one was Whis's. She looked up at the man's eyes, he sweetly smiled at her.

«Hi, dear Bulma» he winked, «Did you miss me?»

The woman took some steps backwards, it made Whis glance turn in a perplexed one.

«No... that can't be true...» she stuttered, her eyes shone, «That must be...»

He cleared his voice by slightly coughing, «It's me, I'm Whis. I used a shapeshifting technique! How do I look?»

As Bulma couldn't hold back anymore, some tears went down her cheeks and threw herself to hug him. Although Whis himself couldn't understand why, he made his staff disappear and hugged her back. The woman took a step back to look at him.

«Weren't you...» she covered her mouth with her hands, «you...»

«Dead?» Whis laughed, «You know, I thought I was going to die as well. But Lord Zen'Oh decided to spare me and just sealed me into the Null Realm» he sighed, «It was sooo boring! I couldn't eat, I couldn't talk with anybody. I was alone, sat on a Katchi Katching!»

Bulma wiped her tears with her hands and glanced at him in surprise, hearing his story, «For a whole month...»

«You know, I also tried what you often do, I tried to sleep» Whis crossed his arms, «You told me you have to wait thirty minutes to fall asleep after closing your eyes, right?» he saw the woman nodding, «I couldn't do that! Maybe it's because I also can't get tired, but anyway, it was the worst experience I've ever had»

«I can imagine...» Bulma sweetly smiled, before realizing something, «Oh! Does Lord Beerus know you're here?»

Whis shook his head, «I definitely don't think so. Why? Is he here?»

The woman sadly sighed, «No, but he isn't feeling really well since you went away. When he came here, he was always with Daiquiri because he was the only one who could teleport him here all the time, since Supreme Kai is still recovering» she explained, «Lord Beerus also didn't want to contact Vados because he didn't want to have any more conflicts with Lord Champa, apparently. As for Lady Coco... she's trying to help him, but he just doesn't want to hang on. I don't know what he's doing, now»

Listening to her story, the Angel already understood where Beerus could have been. He nodded, making his staff appear again to transform back into his real form.

«Alright, I guess I have to get back to work» he chuckled, «It's so flattering to hear he missed me! But I feel bad for him because he thought I was dead»

«We all thought you were dead! Even Daiquiri!» she looked away, crossing her arms, «Dummy!»

Whis let out a laugh, «I think I'll go visit our Supreme Kai first, since you told me he's recovering» he said, «Will you bring me to a nice restaurant when I'll come back here? I miss eating some good food...»

Bulma turned towards him once again, smiling, «I'll bring you to our favorite!»

«Fantastic! I'll see you later, then. Bye!»

The woman waved at him as he disappeared in front of her eyes. She sighed of relief and happily ran out of the laboratory.

«Vegeta! You won't believe what just happened!»

***

«Seems like Whis came back to work for Lord Beerus, but Universe 7 is still recovering from a disaster happened because of a Universe 10 former North Kai»

A feminine Angel with her hair tied in a single bun and an aquamarine robe held her staff to show everything that had been happening in Universe 7. The God of Destruction, a tall Namekian who wore a white uniform and turban, nodded to the Angel's information.

«At least your brother is back. I wouldn't imagine Beerus without him, they sure are a perfect couple after all»

«It was quite unexpected since we've got the information he had been executed...»

The God of Destruction snorted, «Anyway, we have some work to do. Where's Karora?»

«I think the Supreme Kai is busy now, Lord Lime» she replied, «Let me accompany you to Universe 17»

Lime sighed, resting his right hand on the Angel's right shoulder, «Alright, Valencia. But we have to be quick»

«Sure, Lord Lime»


	2. An unexpected comeback [Part 2]

Shin teleported himself back to his room in the temple, sighing. Fu had never been a trustworthy person to him, but the way he took care of Zamasu made him think there was a heart inside him, even though he would bring chaos when he needed it. Shin sat on his bed, thinking about what Fu previously told him; he would keep Zamasu for a bit, then Chronoa would have taken care of him before bringing him back to Gowasu. Although it wasn't his original timeline, the Supreme Kai of Time thought it was the best solution, and Shin agreed. Thus the Supreme Kai lied down on his bed once again, hearing someone knocking at the door.

«Come in» he said, predicting it could have been Kibito. Even though there was something strange, why didn't he sense the attendant's Ki? He tried to focus more on it, but it wasn't definitely detectable. Once the door opened and saw who was in front of him, his eyes widened and started to shine.

«W... Whis...?» he stuttered.

The Angel approached him near his bed, «Good afternoon, Supreme Kai!»

«Oh, stars... this isn't a dream... it's really you!» the Kaioshin smiled while some tears went down his cheeks, «But... weren't you—dead...?»

«Look, I was quite shocked as well» Whis started to tell, sitting on the bed next to him, «I thought I was going to be executed, but Lord Zen'Oh decided to spare me! He just... sealed me into the Null Realm and I sat on a Katchi Katching, not knowing my fate» he then looked at Shin, who still smiled sweetly at him, «But enough talking about me! I want to know what happened to you, Supreme Kai! Bulma told me you were here»

Shin's eyes widened and touched his forehead, «Oh, well... that's a long story»

«Was it Zamasu's fault?» Whis asked, «You aren't even wearing your Potara earrings...»

«I've been here since some weeks... but sometimes I go out without telling Kibito and Elder Kai...» the Supreme Kai pointed at his left earlobe, where he had a scar, «And yes, it's Zamasu's fault» he paused letting the Angel see the wound closely, «He... forced me to fuse with him. It was disgusting. I became the monster myself» he then closed his eyes, frowning.

Whis softly left Shin's earlobe to sigh, «Oh, dear...» he murmured, «Where is he now? Did you kill him?»

The deity shook his head, «Fu is taking care of him before the Supreme Kai of Time will in his place» he explained, «If things go well, the Supreme Kai of Time will bring him back to Gowasu. Zamasu doesn't remember anything of what he did»

«Well... he will surely be in good hands, then» the Angel thoughtfully looked down, «But... what if this event creates another Time Ring?»

«I'm not sure, but there is an Egg.» the Kaioshin replied, «The Egg Zamasu stole by defeating the Supreme Kai of Time»

Whis knew how important TokiToki's Eggs were, and Angels had to protect them as well as the Supreme Kai of Time. His eyes thinned, «How is she, now?»

«From what I know, Lady Coco and Daiquiri helped her heal» Shin's eyes widened in realization, «That's right! Does Lord Beerus know you're here?»

The Angel chuckled, «No, but Bulma told me he's sad, isn't he?»

The Supreme Kai nodded, «Well... he tried to play cool at first. But when a month passed, he started to realize he really missed you»

«I should really go to visit him, then!»

When Whis got up off the bed to reach the door, Shin got up as well.

«Wait, Whis,» he called, «as for the doubts you had before, I think we should pay the Supreme Kai of Time a visit, too»

«Sure!» Whis agreed, «See you later!»

Shin waved at him and sat on the bed once again, sighing. He took the bands off his head and wore his Potara earrings, slightly hissing in pain for the right earlobe. He then rapidly changed his clothes into his Kai uniform. If they had to visit Chronoa later, he had to look decent at least. But first, his priority was to let Elder Kai and Kibito know he was fine, although Shin would have never admitted he was still feeling not completely okay due to the trauma in front of them. Thus he stepped out of his bedroom, walking through the hallway to reach the living room. When Kibito noticed him, Elder Kai instinctively turned around as well.

«My lord!» the attendant exclaimed, getting up off the floor to approach him, «Why aren't you in bed? You have to rest»

«Well, I can explain» Shin slightly smiled, «First of all, I'm okay, so you shouldn't worry about me anymore. Second, I'll go to visit the Supreme Kai of Time with Whis and Lord Beerus later»

Elder Kai sighed, «Don't tell me you want to put yourself in danger again...»

«O-of course not... I just want to know more about those timeline issues»

Kibito glanced down at him in worry, «I'm glad you want us to be safe, but you have to stay safe too»

The Supreme Kai stayed some seconds in silence before he could answer, «I'll take care, I promise»

Both the attendant and the superior deity glanced at him in concern. They knew him well, they knew Shin was stubborn and couldn't make him change his mind that easily. Shin slightly bowed to greet them and when Kibito bowed back, he walked out of the temple.

***

Beerus had been staring at the almost non-existing ceiling since a while, he blinked slowly and felt his eyelids heavy. He hadn't been crying, not lately at least, he just couldn't sleep since some days. Whis's absence was too much to handle after a month. He wasn't just his attendant, after all. He was also his friend, the best friend he could ever ask for. Yet, he had committed some serious crimes. Beerus shook his head, he didn't want to think about it.

The God of Destruction warned him so many times, but the Angel often didn't listen to him. Those warnings were for both of them. For Beerus’s own sake, and for Whis’s. The cat-like God rolled on his bed once again to look down, heavily sighing. When he closed his eyes, a familiar sound came to his ears.

_No_ , he thought, _it can’t be him, I’m just imagining things._ Yet, some steps approached his bed. It really sounded like Whis’s heels.

The God of Destruction didn’t turn around and just shook his head another time.

«No, Beerus! You’re crazy!» he told himself, hitting his own head with his right hand, «You just miss him a lot. That’s it. He isn’t here, get over it»

And while he was murmuring some other words to himself, the actual Angel Whis genuinely smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

«Who do you miss, Lord Beerus?» he then asked.

«Whis.» The god didn’t even hesitate, «I miss him so much I keep imagining he’s still here, but when I wake up I notice nothing of it isn’t real» he let out a nervous laugh, «Weird, right? Guide Angels are just our attendants, yet I considered him as my best friend»

Whis put his hands behind his own back while listening to him, «Aw, that’s really sweet»

«Sweet? Ugh.» Beerus sat on his bed, «I can’t believe it, even now I hear his voice while I’m talking alone. I must’ve been gone really crazy lately»

«But you’re not alone, Lord Beerus»

«Pff… well, maybe I should really get my breakfast ready, eating will keep my mind busy—» Beerus finally turned around to notice who he was talking to until that moment. Whis’s smile widened a little and waved a hand to greet him.

«Good morning, Lord Beerus!»

Silence dominated the room. The God of Destruction stared at the Angel meditating on what was going on. Was it just his mind projecting a very clear image of Whis, or was it the real one? He blinked twice, while the Angel slowly approached him.

«Wh... Whis?»

«You seem confused, my lord»

Beerus got up of the bed and walked towards him, «Is it really you...?»

«Of course!»

Whis jolted in surprise as Beerus jumped to hug him, then his arms embraced the God's body hugging him back.

«It really is you!» the cat-like God exclaimed, «I thought... I thought you were dead...»

«I can tell you everything while we eat!» Whis froze as he heard a familiar sound, «Are you purring, Lord Beerus?» he asked, curving his lips in a smirk.

«Huh?» Beerus loosened their hug and slightly coughed, «I don't purr.»

«You did, though»

«I said I didn't!»

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden noise coming from behind them. Daiquiri and Coco appeared one next to the other, both of them were smiling—yet something seemed off.

«Greetings» the Goddess slowly approached them, followed by her Angel.

«I'm glad to see you're actually fine, Whis»

Whis nodded to his younger brother, «And I'm glad to be here again»

«Why have you come here?» Beerus questioned, scratching his head, «I'm about to have breakfast, couldn't you wait at least ten minutes?»

Coco arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms, «How could I know when you're about to eat?» she sighed, «Anyway, we have to warn you about something important»

The cat-like God's eyes widened for a second, «Huh? What is it, then?»

The Goddess frowned, «It's about Universe 18.» she began, under the God and Angel's perplexed glances, «Do you remember why six Universes out of eighteen were deleted, right?»

Whis closed his eyes for a second, he clearly remembered.

«Lord Zen'Oh deleted them due to a rebellion»

Coco nodded, «Yes.» she uncrossed her arms, «I assume both of you remember Raki, the Goddess of Destruction of that Universe, she was the responsible of that rebellion. She couldn't do much at first, no one listened to her. Until two Gods from Universe 15 fused, Lord Zen'Oh forced them to separate before killing them and deleting the whole Universe»

Whis and Daiquiri remembered Mint's reaction when his designated Universe was erased. Even if he knew Angels had to be impartial and neutral when it came to Zen'Oh's decisions, he still had a panic attack over it.

«After Universe 15, Universe 16 had to be deleted as well. Then 17, 18, 14, and finally 13.» the Goddess continued, «Fu wished for those Universes to come back and we are all here again. Although... no one aside us helped him to defeat Zamasu»

«So?» Beerus invited her to arrive at the point.

«D'Amory and Kanon, Goddess of Destruction and Supreme Kai of Universe 15, want to investigate all around the Universes about Raki. They say she wants to strike again and this time she's even more powerful than before»

The cat-like God frowned faintly in confusion, «How can that be? She didn't exist for centuries until now.»

«Not exactly» Whis objected, «It's true, she didn't exist for us, but we still remembered her. Lord Zen'Oh's erasure works as if he's killing someone, but the victims are sealed in a void and still live between the nothingness, but cannot return unless someone gathers all the Super Dragon Balls to recover them»

Coco nodded to confirm what he explained, «Correct.»

Daiquiri touched the tip of his chin thoughtfully, «She must have been training during her punishment and also had a month of time to exist again, she probably wants revenge now»

«We contacted Kanon before we could come here» the Goddess continued, «All Universes have to cooperate and stop her»

Beerus heavily sighed and rested his hands on his own waist, «Here we go again...» he murmured, «Alright, we'll bring our best warriors»

Coco hummed in consent, «There's also something else you must know.» she informed, «But I'm sure Lord Zen'Oh will soon call you to explain it directly to you»

The woman then rested her hand on her Guide Angel's back, waving at Beerus and Whis with her free hand. When the two disappeared, the cat-like God growled in nervousness.

«Isn't there a moment of peace today?! The day hasn't even started and we have so many things to do.» he complained, crossing his arms.

Whis let out a chuckle, «Shall we have our breakfast in the meantime, Lord Beerus? I don't eat since a month and I can't wait to taste some cake!» then, his eyes widened in realization, «Oh, by the way, Lord Beerus... we'll have to pay the Supreme Kai of Time a visit when we finish»

«Ugh... perhaps I should've stayed in bed today» Beerus smiled, «But... I have to admit I missed this kind of routine»

The Angel smiled and walked next to the God of Destruction, to go to the kitchen together. Right in that moment, Whis' staff began to ring. Once he took a look at it, he noticed there was a letter from Lord Lime, God of Destruction of Universe 14, written personally by his Supreme Kai Karora.

«Lord Beerus! Are you interested in going to a parade in Universe 14 in three days?»

Beerus turned around to look at him, «I don't even know if I'm alive tomorrow»

Whis let out a giggle, «Well... we have time to decide»

***

Before Shin could go to check Whis and Beerus, he decided to go back to Earth and see how Son family was doing. Remembering the times he lived with them, he snapped his fingers to make his “Earthling outfit”, which consisted in black clothes, with his symbolic leather jacket with studs that matched with the choker. The deity smiled in satisfaction, finding himself comfortable with those clothes. He knocked the principal door twice, but no one came to open it.

Shin arched an eyebrow, they probably weren't home—although he was sure he heard Goku's voice coming from somewhere not too far from where he was. The Supreme Kai flew towards the backyard, finally seeing Goku and ChiChi were training.

«ChiChi, Goku!» he called them, landing on the grass.

The couple smiled as they approached him, «Supreme Kai!» the woman exclaimed.

«You seem to be finally alright!» the Saiyan smiled, «How have you been?»

«Aside of being in bed for a month?» Shin arched an eyebrow and chuckled, «I've been quite well excluding some pain and nightmares. But what about you guys?»

Goku and ChiChi quickly glanced at each other before looking at him, «We had been training, Gohan assisted me while Goku trained with Vegeta» the woman laughed.

«Vegeta has been training even harder than before since the last fight against Zamasu» Goku continued, «He's having those... bad feelings, lately... and thinks something is going to happen again»

«Vegeta's predictions might be true.» Shin affirmed, «That's why I want to visit the Supreme Kai of Time, today»

ChiChi sighed, «I hope it's nothing too serious...»

«I hope so too...» the Supreme Kai looked up at them, «Well, it was nice meeting you again. I'll surely come back later!»

«It was nice having you here too» Goku admitted, «See ya!»

«Be careful!» ChiChi advised.

Shin nodded and used Kai Kai to teleport himself. The woman slightly jolted in surprise feeling her husband's hands on both her shoulders and turned around to look at him.

«Don't worry, ChiChi. We still don't know if Vegeta was right»

«I know, but it's also true we can never be sure»

***

«C'mon, I know you can do better than this!»

Vegeta clenched his fists as he was ready to attack Kyou, who tiredly fell on his knees, out of breath. The gravity in that room wasn't even helpful for him, but Vegeta was determined to make him become stronger.

«I don't think I can do this!» Kyou exclaimed.

«You were able to transform into Super Saiyan during the fight against Zamashin.» Vegeta pointed out, «You're a Saiyan, so you have to learn to fight like the warrior you are!»

A warrior, him? Kyou still had many questions in his mind, especially about his previous life he didn't know about. Was he able to transform into Super Saiyan back then? Was he also able to fight like the other Saiyans he knew? All of this seemed unreal to him, after living like an Earthling for years. He slowly got up from the floor, trying to catch his breath. Unexpectedly, Vegeta dashed to attack him with multiple, quick punches. Kyou couldn't avoid or shield all of them, but could hit him back a couple times. The prince of Saiyans smirked and transformed into his Super Saiyan form, thus his attacks were stronger and faster. The other Saiyan, still not knowing how to do it, suddenly lost his rhythm and was getting pummeled.

Once he was about to fall again, Vegeta growled in rage.

«What should I do to make you transform?!» he yelled, «Didn't Gohan teach you how to do it too?!»

«I...» Kyou tried to answer between a gasp and another, «I just... can't do it!»

«Then how did you transform back then?» Vegeta approached him, frowning, «You were mad, weren't you? You were mad because you saw Zamasu and Shin fuse!»

Kyou glanced down without answering. Vegeta knew that feeling, when Beerus hit Bulma the first time she yelled at him, he lost control and transformed into Super Saiyan to impulsively fight the god by himself. At first he didn't know Beerus actually did that to try to find the Super Saiyan God, but seeing Bulma getting hurt made him go out of his head.

«It's true» the Saiyan finally spoke, «I couldn't stand seeing the Supreme Kai suffering because of Zamasu. That forced Fusion made him lose consciousness... it was so powerful, he couldn't do anything alone»

Vegeta crossed his arms, «He still hasn't come back and we don't know if he recovered or not» he said, «You couldn't do anything to help him. Doesn't it make you mad? Focus on your ki!»

Thinking about it, it made Kyou's blood boil in rage. His ki increased and Vegeta stood in front of him to watch the scene in silence. The Saiyan couldn't hold back anymore, and screamed as he freed his energy to transform into Super Saiyan once again, after a month of training. Perhaps he finally understood how to do it smoothly, or at least that was what Vegeta thought.

«What did I tell you? I knew you could do it!» he clenched his fists, «Come at me!»


	3. The tournament

When Whis and Beerus were ready, Shin met them to teleport to the Time Nest together. No one seemed to be there, not even Trunks from the future. Whis invited the two Gods to follow him, and so they did. Once they reached the Time Vault, they noticed TokiToki sat on the table while Chronoa was changing her bands on her right arm. The Goddess jolted in surprise once she looked up at them.

«Lord Beerus, Whis, Shin! What are you doing here?» she asked, crossing her arms, «You should knock on the door before entering here!»

«We would, if there was a door» the Angel chuckled.

«Nah, I wouldn't have done that anyway» the God of Destruction commented.

The Supreme Kai next to them sighed, «Guys, let's not forget why we're here...» he paused, glancing at the Supreme Kai of Time, «Fu told me Zamasu fought you to have TokiToki's Egg, but we also acknowledged the Zamasu we met comes from another timeline. Is there a chance you know where he comes from?»

The Goddess hummed thoughtfully, «Fu brought that Zamasu here, so he has to know. Anyway, I have some scrolls that might help you»

«Thank you»

When Chronoa walked away from them, the three deities turned to look at each other. Beerus yawned and rested his hands on his waist.

«All of this is useless... we already knew Zamasu was crazy»

«I know, but I want to know more» Shin thoughtfully brushed his chin with a finger, «Fu brainwashed Zamasu because he wanted to do some experiments on him... b—»

«Here they are!» Chronoa exclaimed, arriving with some Time Scrolls in her arms, to put them on the table right after, «Those are all the timelines I could find where Zamasu was in... including this one»

«Let's see...»

The three deities opened some scrolls together. The scroll Whis was holding showed Beerus killing Zamasu with his Hakai, the one in Beerus's hands showed Zamasu and Goku Black forming their allegiance, and finally the one in Shin's hands showed Fused Zamasu, with his right eye and arm covered by a white and yellow armor.

«This scroll shows Fu conducting some experiments on a planet...» Shin murmured, «but it doesn't show him brainwashing Zamasu, there is another person with him!»

Whis hummed, looking through another scroll, «It's probably this one» he stated, and both Shin and Beerus approached him. The scroll showed the right moment Fused Zamasu had been saved by Fu from Zen'Oh's attack. Then, Fu proceeded to brainwash Zamasu, but it wasn't exactly effective on him.

«So that's how they started cooperating» Beerus sighed, «Fu has already a twisted mind by himself, trying to convince Zamasu to work with him was a stupid move»

«There is also the moment where Zamasu forces Shin to fuse» Chronoa intervened, they started to pay attention to her, «But... I found one more scroll. It's probably another timeline» when she paused, the trio looked at her in silence, «I think you should check it»

All of them took the scroll Chronoa was talking about. Zamashin won the fight against Kyou transformed into Super Saiyan, then defeated both Gohan and ChiChi. Right after, the others had been killed as well.

«No! I can't believe it!» Beerus exclaimed.

Shin's eyes widened in shock, «That was... me...? With Zamasu...?»

«This Fusion seems to be in conflict with themselves.» Whis commented, «Did you try to kill yourself in the process, Supreme Kai?»

«I did.» the Supreme Kai didn’t hesitate to reply, «But I would’ve never expected to see Zamashin actually kill all of them…»

«Except for me» the God of Destruction added, «Zamashin knew he couldn’t kill me because Shin was part of the Fusion and he’s linked with me. He did hurt me, but not to death» he kept watching the scene on the scroll, «Two completely different personalities and minds… created a being who wants to kill others with themselves»

Chronoa crossed her arms, sighing, «You guys have to pay close attention to this alternate timeline as well. If something happens, you’ll have news from me»

«Thank you» Shin slightly bowed after her, «I think we can go now. Should we go to Earth?»

«If the Grand Priest still doesn’t call us, I guess we can go» Whis answered.

«Why should he call us?» the Supreme Kai shook his head, «Anyways! Let’s go. Still, thank you for your help, Supreme Kai of Time»

The Goddess waved her right hand to greet them, «You’re welcome! Bon voyage!»

The three deities greeted her back, and as Shin rested his hands on both Beerus’s and Whis’s backs, they teleported to Earth with Kai Kai. Predictably enough, they teleported to Capsule Corporation’s balcony. Whis started to look around, mainly searching for Bulma.

«She must be inside» the Angel thoughtfully said, «Well, it’s almost lunchtime after all»

«What are we waiting for, then? Let’s go find her» Beerus demanded, walking next to Whis inside the building.

Shin took some steps ahead, before he could decide to switch his uniform with his Earthling clothes snapping his fingers. He looked around while slowly reaching the cat-like God and the Angel, until both of them separated in front of him when he was looking away. The Supreme Kai walked following some noises and screams coming from a specific room. At first he thought those yells were Trunks and Goten training, but when he noticed he reached the Gravity Room, he recognized Vegeta’s voice, then Kyou’s. His eyes started to shine as he heard how he was working hard to make himself stronger. He must have been there the entire month, Shin thought.

Instinctively, Shin’s hand approached the button to open the room’s door. Then pulled it away hesitantly, he didn’t want to disturb two Saiyans training. Although, a moment after, the door opened by itself. Vegeta came out of the room and glanced at him without any surprise.

«Supreme Kai…? What are you doing here?»

«Hello, Vegeta! I… just came here with Lord Beerus and Whis»

Vegeta’s eyes slightly widened, until he looked down and stepped away, «Ah, yeah, Bulma told me he’s actually alive.»

Shin let out a chuckle for his statement, then turned around to notice Kyou was staring at him closely. The Saiyan’s lips curved in a sweet smile and raised a hand, but holding back, he used it to scratch his head.

«He… hey…»

The Supreme Kai smiled back, «Hi!»

Kyou rested both his hands on his waist and nervously swallowed, «Um… so, how have you been? You know, I was quite worried for you…»

«As you can see, I’m completely fine» Shin giggled, «But what about you? Have you been training?»

«O-oh, yeah!» Kyou joyfully replied, almost as if he was happy the deity noticed his improvement, «Vegeta wanted me to train and… now I can transform into Super Saiyan!»

«That’s incredible!» Shin exclaimed, «I actually can feel your ki increased… this is awesome…!»

«Thank you...» the Saiyan embarrassingly chuckled, glancing down, «You still wear that jacket even though you don't need to anymore...» he noticed.

The Supreme Kai quickly gave a look to his own jacket and laughed, «I missed wearing it, so I thought I could wear it every time I come to Earth»

«That's cute» Kyou replied with a smile, «Oh, are you going to stay here tonight?»

Shin crossed his arms thoughtfully, «I have to meet the Grand Priest later, but I think I'm free tonight. Why?»

«Sabrina organized a party for a friend's birthday, it'll be at her house» the man explained, «The group hasn't seen you since a month, so they asked me to invite you myself. What do you think?»

«Sounds good for me» the deity responded, «Should I come pick you up at... eight?»

«At nine o'clock can be fine. I know you'll use Kai Kai, so...» they both laughed, «I'll see you tonight, then»

Shin nodded, «See ya!»

Kyou proceeded to approach him more, but the deity walked to the opposite side, clearly looking for Whis and Beerus. The Saiyan's glance saddened as he watched him step away from him and when he saw him disappear from his sight, sighed and walked back inside the Gravity Room. In the same moment, Shin had found Whis and Beerus talking with Bulma. The woman, still excited to know Whis was alive, was hugging him again and her arms were wrapped around the taller Angel’s waist, who just rested his right hand on the woman’s shoulder. Beerus turned around to notice Shin was watching them and nervously growled.

«Come here, don’t stare at us like a fish»

Shin jolted in surprise, «Oh, was I staring? Sorry—» he then approached them, «Whis, you told me the Grand Priest will call us, but you still didn’t tell me why»

Whis’s eyes widened as he realized, «Oh, right! I forgot» he chuckled, «To be honest… I don’t really know myself»

Shin almost fell off his place in shock, «Are you serious?! Didn’t he tell you?»

«Mm, no… because Lady Coco told us he would’ve call»

«It's probably because the six deleted Universes returned» Beerus intervened.

Bulma broke her hug with Whis and glanced at them in curiosity, «What do we have to do with it, though?»

«Well, Fu wished for them to come back. So... it's technically Universe 7's matter» the cat-like God answered, apparently calm, then looked at the Angel, «Whis, tell your father it's only Fu's fault.»

Whis chuckled, «Didn't you already say it yourself, Lord Beerus? It's Universe 7's matter, now»

«Damnit!»

Shin giggled, and in the same moment his Potara earrings started to shine intermittently. He quickly changed into his Kai uniform by snapping his fingers, his eyes slightly thinned as he looked at the trio.

«Guys, I think we should go»

Bulma's glance saddened, «Already? I thought we would've go to a restaurant together»

«We'll come back later, dear Bulma!» Whis reassured, «Shall we go?»

Shin nodded and rested both his hands on the Angel's and the God's backs, using Kai Kai to teleport them to Zen'Oh's Palace. The doors opened right away, with the Grand Priest inviting them to follow him to Zen'Oh's throne. They walked through the long hallway in silence, until they arrived at the throne room. Both of the two Zen'Ohs had a smile on their faces, while Beerus, Whis and Shin bowed after them.

«I wanted to talk to you about Universe 18» the present Zen'Oh began.

Future Zen'Oh nodded, «Indeed. Universe 18's Destroyer is bringing panic all around the Multiverse»

Whis's eyes thinned, «I assume they mean Lady Raki» he commented.

«She must be stopped. That's why...»

When the present Zen'Oh paused, they all looked up at him.

«We've decided to organize the Tournament we previously talked about with the Supreme Kai Shin and Son Gohan» Future Zen'Oh concluded.

Shin's eyes widened in surprise, « _That_ Tournament? In this situation?»

The Grand Priest decided to intervene, «Lord Zen'Oh has his reasons to do it. We'll call every Universe to join» he explained, «I think you should meet other people from every Universe aside Eighteen»

«Isn't that unfair?» Beerus dared to ask.

«Universe 18 is currently spying every Universe. What _they_ do is unfair.» the Grand Priest pointed out, «Also, pay close attention to their Supreme Kai.»

The three deities of Universe 7 stayed in silence, while listening to him. Shin remembered who the Supreme Kai of Universe 18 was. Her name was Furu; even though her hair was combed in a mohawk like others, she kept her hair tied in a long braid resting on her left shoulder with a pink ribbon. The rest of her uniform had a blue and purple color scheme. She was a gentle and caring deity, who would put others above herself. Then why was the Grand Priest warning them about her?

«We will be careful» Whis simply stated.

The trio bowed once again before they could go out of the palace. When they teleported back to Earth, Bulma welcomed them to the living room. Both Beerus and Shin sat on the couch, while Whis and Bulma stood in front of them.

«Good, now we have to go and make friends all around the Universes» the God of Destruction huffed, «I know some of the other Gods and I'm not sure they want to be “friends” with us»

The Supreme Kai crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees, sighing, «I'm not even good at socializing»

The cat-like God quickly turned towards him, «Oh, shut up! You even have a boyfriend or whatever he is!»

«Kyou isn't my boyfriend _and_ , do you know how hard it is for me to talk to mortals without exposing my powers?!» The deity got up off the couch, «My Earthling friends already suspected me countless times, and I don't even want to mention when I got drunk twice...»

Beerus' eyes widened in surprise and looked at Whis and Bulma, both of them shocked as well.

«No, no, tell us more» the cat-like God urged, making himself more comfortable on the couch, «I'm all ears, buddy»

«Wait,» Whis made a pack of popcorn appear from his scepter, «okay, now you can tell us, Supreme Kai»

Shin alternatively looked at them as he realized what he said, «Wait—no. I don't want to talk about it—also, why should I tell _you_ guys?»

«Because we love you» Bulma chuckled, while Whis sent him a kiss with his right hand.

The Kaioshin sighed and rested his hands on his waist, «You know what? I'm outta here» and proceeded to walk out of the living room.

«Hey, those Earthlings are giving you bad habits!» Beerus yelled.

«You drank wine for breakfast, Lord Beerus» Whis ate some popcorn, «Don't excuse yourself saying I'm the one who drives» he laughed and looked at Bulma, «Funny, huh? Because I don't actually drive»

They both bursted in laughter, the God of Destruction covered his face with both his hands.

«Funny, yeah...»

***

Gowasu sipped his tea while taking a look at the TV screen. In that moment, there was a commercial break between his favorite program; a model who was the same race as Frieza posed with different looks and lipsticks with combined colors. The Supreme Kai recognized the model from Universe 17, Shiva, who was an idol. Since when the Universes returned back to be eighteen, everything seemed to go normal, quite noisy perhaps, yet not too silent as when the Universes were only twelve.

Gowasu placed the teacup on the low table and, as he heard someone knock the door of the temple, turned off the TV. The noise of the principal door opening made his left ear slightly twitch and recognized Kusu's voice, she was probably talking with someone. The Supreme Kai decided to get up and see what was happening by himself. Once he arrived, he noticed Kusu talking with Fu, the demon scientist from Universe 7.

«Supreme Kai,» Kusu turned towards him, «do you know him?»

Gowasu nodded, «Shin told me everything, he can pass»

The smaller Angel's eyes slightly widened, «Oh, understood»

Once she let Fu enter, Gowasu took him to the living room and sat together around the low table. The Supreme Kai offered him some tea, which the demon kindly refused as he wanted to be quick.

«Zamasu just woke up from his coma» the scientist announced, «He doesn't remember what he did, but still remembers some people of his life, including you»

«Is he calmer...?» Gowasu asked.

«He still doesn't trust mortals, but I think it's quite normal so—yes, he's calmer than before»

The Supreme Kai sighed of relief, «I'm glad...»

«I don't usually do these kinds of things, but since the Supreme Kai Shin wants you to know about Zamasu's health, I did an exception» he explained, «I was actually planning on using that Zamasu for my experiments. But he was already giving signs of an unstable mentality, so I decided to use the Rejuvenator once he was defeated»

«You've done well, don't worry» Gowasu smiled, «Is he still with you now?»

Fu nodded, «I'll do the last check-ups before bringing him to Chron—I mean, the Supreme Kai of Time» he chuckled, «If you want to visit him, you can go wherever you want. You can also choose when you want him back here»

Gowasu stayed in silence to think about it. Perhaps staying with Chronoa would have helped him to recover a sense of responsibility and would have been able to work more.

«He will be fine with her» he commented, «She can teach him a lot of things before coming back»

Fu got up off the tatami floor, «Alright, then. I think I can go now» he waved his right hand, «See ya»

Gowasu greeted him back before the scientist could teleport himself away. The Supreme Kai of Universe 10 sighed, looking down at his teacup still having some hot tea left. He turned around to take it in his hands, seeing his own reflection.

***

A hour before Shin could go to the party Kyou invited him, he decided to go visit Gohan at his place. When Pan flew in his arms, he took her happily, noticing her hair grew out during the month and Videl had to tie her hair in two ponytails – like it happened with Bulla.

«I actually have a bit of time, but I couldn't go away without visiting you guys first!» Shin admitted, letting Pan fly around him.

«That's really kind of you» Videl replied, taking her daughter in her arms, «Can we offer you something? Even though... it's quite late for a cup of tea»

«Don't worry, I'm okay»

They both went to the living room, where Gohan was waiting for them. After they greeted each other, Shin made himself comfortable on the couch.

«Did you miss Earth?» Gohan asked.

«Of course I did... I couldn't go out and see you» he then giggled, «But I have to admit... I teleported to go take some air sometimes. I mainly went to visit Fu because of Zamasu, but still...»

The half-Saiyan laughed, «You're so brave, I would've expect it from you»

Shin chuckled at his friend's statement. He did really miss coming to Earth, meeting his friends and having fun together. It wasn't something a God would have normally wished, but knowing this planet, he knew he could trust its inhabitants.

«That jacket really suits you» Gohan commented, «Do you remember the time we bought it together?»

«I do! You were worried because you thought it wouldn't have fit me»

«It was so big before you could cast a spell...»

Shin remembered that day; he fled from Zamasu right when his planet was being destroyed, and Goku and Gohan helped him to heal and to act like an Earthling in front of the others. After awhile, once Shin took a glance at the clock, he realized it was almost nine. The deity got up off the couch and slightly bowed at the married couple.

«Thank you for your hospitality,» he looked up at them, «but I have to go now!»

«Don't worry, it was a pleasure for us to have you here» Videl sweetly stated.

«We can meet tomorrow!» Gohan exclaimed.

Shin nodded, smiling back. As they greeted each other, the Supreme Kai used Kai Kai to teleport himself to Kyou's house. He knocked on the door and heard some steps approaching. The door opened and Shin's eyes widened when he saw Kyou with a similar jacket as his, but grey. It—surprisingly suited him well. His broad chest, formed with Vegeta's training, was almost all uncovered by his half-opened white shirt and made the deity swallow.

«G... Good evening, Kyou»

The Saiyan embarrassingly scratched his head, «Greetings, Supreme Kai»

Shin's eyes slightly thinned as he chuckled, «Please, call me Shin. Or else our friends will suspect something...»

«O-oh, right! I forgot» Kyou coughed, «But I want to pay some more respect to you... you're a deity after all»

The Supreme Kai almost felt mesmerized by his words. Yet, he shook his head and tried not to think about it. He couldn't commit the same mistake as a month ago.

«Anyways... shall we go?»

Kyou nodded, when Shin rested a hand on his back he slightly jolted in surprise.

«Is there a problem?» the deity genuinely questioned.

«Huh... n... no.» he could see the man's cheeks coloring in red.

The Supreme Kai shrugged, «Let's go, then!»

They both disappeared, not knowing Mary – D'Amory as we previously introduced – was observing them from a high palace. She couldn't accept a Supreme Kai making friends with mortals so easily, or rather, it concerned her. Thus the Goddess of Destruction decided to follow them, looking for Sabrina's friend's house.


	4. Even gods can go to parties

Mary arrived at the house Shin and Kyou teleported to. Obviously, she found it just because they stopped nearby to talk. She didn't want to overhear, but did she care after all?

«Try not to call me that in front of them...» the deity requested, «Like you did back when you didn't know my identity!»

The man sighed, «It'll be hard, but I'll do it for you»

They both stepped ahead to knock the door a few times. When it opened, some people walked into the inside of the house – Mary took advantage of entering among them, of course – while both Kyou and Shin froze to watch the scene. Once they saw Sabrina approaching them, they felt relieved and she took both of their hands to let them enter.

«C'mon, guys! The real party is about to start!»

The Saiyan's eyes widened, «What do you mean by “real”? What have you been doing until now?»

Sabrina laughed, «We've been cooking!» she then took a closer look at him, «Hey, is that your natural hair? I love it!»

Kyou touched his hair, nervously chuckling, «I totally forgot to straighten it today...»

«Don't worry, you look really good» the woman smiled, turning towards Shin, «Hi, Shin! It's been a long time, isn't it?»

The deity nodded, «That's true. I'm sorry I didn't inform you guys about my health... I have been sick»

«You guys worry too much, now I understand why your bond is strong!» Sabrina winked at them. They both gave a quick glance at each other, while she realized something, «Lei and the others are waiting for us! Uh... but you have to be careful, Yan and Rong are already drunk as hell.»

Kyou held back a laugh, while Shin alternatively glanced at them, «Well, you should've expected that from them. Shall we make Lei drink a bit?»

Sabrina rubbed her hands, «Let's go.»

They both ran to the kitchen and the Supreme Kai, left without any choice, had to follow them. Among the large number of unknown people – all Sabrina's friends – he finally reached where Lei, Rong and Yan were. The leader had enough of Rong and Yan's songs, so put his face on the table and waved a hand to greet Sabrina, Kyou and Shin.

«Can I go away?» Lei tiredly asked.

«No, you lost the bet so you have to drink two glasses of vodka.» Sabrina crossed her arms.

«Drink them yourself—»

The leader froze once he felt a cold liquid going down his body, drenching his clothes. Rong threw the bottle away, then yelled with Yan as they gave each other a high five – after some attempts. Once Sabrina was able to make Lei drink the alcoholic beverage, Kyou and Shin slowly stepped backwards to go back to the living room, where the party was becoming louder. The Supreme Kai bumped against someone, who laughed and handed him a bottle.

«Hey... you—should totally try this, haha!»

Shin took the bottle in his hands, noticing it was whiskey. Oh, it sounded like Whis's name, he thought. It was probably some delicious drink.

«Thanks for your offering, you're really kind!»

Once Kyou heard him, he turned around to notice what Shin had in his hands. He nervously chuckled, approaching the deity.

«Don't tell me you want to drink it...?»

«Why not?» Shin opened the bottle, starting to drink, «Oh, that's good!»

The Saiyan ran his hands over his hair, his eyes widened, «Oh, no... no, no, no—»

«Relax! I'm completely fine» the deity reassured, as he continued to drink. Kyou sighed, covering his face with both his hands.

Mary could finally be able to see the Supreme Kai and the Saiyan from afar. She slightly rubbed the Potara earring hanging on her right ear with a finger.

«Kanon? Kanon?» she called, but the Supreme Kai didn't seem to answer, «Kanon... I can see them... but I can't hear anything! It's too noisy here!»

She could hear Kanon's voice after some seconds, «Lady D'Amory, I don't think someone from Universe 18 would disguise themselves between those people having a party!»

«How can you know? There's even Shin.» The Goddess of Destruction's eyes thinned, then widened a second after she noticed what he was drinking, «Ugh! I would've never expected that from him!»

«I guess it isn't a good idea to be around drunk mortals...» the Supreme Kai murmured through the earring, «You have to come back here, Lady D'Amory! Mint will—»

«Get lost!» D'Amory jolted as she heard a man's voice approaching her abruptly, then fell on the floor once he stepped between her and another person.

«Hey!» the Goddess exclaimed, slowly getting up. She then sighed, glancing up to look around, «Bloody hell...»

«Lady D'Amory! Lady D'Amory, can you hear me?!» Kanon kept yelling through the earring. Unfortunately, Mary didn't notice the Potara earring fell on the floor with her, so he kept calling her name but she didn't hear.

In the same moment, when the Goddess walked away, Kyou stepped backwards to recognize the earring. He took it in his hand, noticing it was identical to Shin's pair of Potara earrings, but with gold and blue colors. Noticing the woman walking away from him, he thought it was hers. The Saiyan tried to approach the Goddess disguised as mortal, but she didn't turn around.

When he stood to stare at her, he felt a weight on his right arm. Of course, it was Shin. The deity kept laughing since he started drinking that bottle of whiskey, Kyou didn't know how to stop him.

«You can't use Kai Kai when you're drunk, I guess...» he murmured.

«Huh?» the Supreme Kai looked at him perplexed, before laughing once again. The Saiyan sighed and decided to take him in his arms, bringing him to the backyard. Fortunately, there weren't many people and only few of them were drunk or simply not completely sober. Kyou made Shin sit with him on a log near one of the trees, sighing in relief. The deity seemed to be calmer, yet still made the Saiyan jolt when he rested his head on the man's right arm.

«Are you feeling better, Su—uh... I mean, Shin?»

«What do you think about our relationship?»

 _Wow_. Kyou definitely didn't expect that question, yet he wasn't surprised since Shin was effectively drunk and didn't even know what he was saying. But didn't everyone say alcohol makes people say the truth even if they don't want to? Perhaps that was what was happening to him.

«Mm... well, you know I still love you» Kyou admitted, «But I understand if you want to take some distances from me, you're a god after all»

«Even though I shouldn't, I often imagined us cuddling on the couch while drinking some tea together» he lightly chuckled, «Wouldn't it be cute? I really want to try»

The Saiyan's eyes slightly shone, «Absolutely...»

After a moment of silence, Shin got up from the log, «Let's go back inside!» he then exclaimed, running to the house.

Kyou worriedly followed him, «No, wait!»

***

«So Zen'Oh didn't tell you a specific date for this tournament?»

Whis shook his head in response to Bulma's question. Beerus crossed his legs and sat on the chair, humming thoughtfully while he approached the spoon full of ice-cream to eat it. When he put the cup on the table, his glance went towards the Angel and the woman.

«Do you remember when he said it the first time? There were twelve Universes. How are they supposed to organize it with eighteen Universes?!» the god exclaimed.

Whis slightly rolled his eyes, «Just like he did some centuries ago»

Beerus left the spoon on the table and got up off the chair, «I was there only three times! After that, the disaster happened. I'm just used to see twelve of them now, and not eighteen»

«The Goddess of Destruction I had to serve before you joined many tournaments and the rules were quite simple» the Angel continued, «Honestly, she was rather impulsive and didn't think before doing something, but she was always up to learn something new» he then smirked, to chuckle, «...certainly not like you, Lord Beerus»

The god snorted, «That's not funny, but I missed hearing you making fun of me»

Bulma crossed her arms, «Do you guys know what happens if a Universe loses?»

Whis thoughtfully looked down, «Well, it depends. All the tournaments I saw had different rules...» he then glanced at her, «From what I know for this tournament—or at least the original, the Universes had to be deleted, and only the winner shall stay»

The woman got up off the couch in surprise, «What?! I hope the rules changed...»

When Whis was about to answer her, his scepter began to shine: someone was calling him. He took the scepter in his hand with telekinesis, to answer the call after some seconds. The sphere portrayed his brother Mint's worried face.

«Oh, Mint! It's been a long time, huh?» Whis greeted.

«Whis! Can you please help me?» the Angel asked, «I know it isn't really kind to ask this right now, but I really need your help...!»

Bulma and Beerus curiously approached to look at the sphere, while Whis blinked twice in confusion, «Why do you need my help? What happened? And please, take a breath!»

He could see Mint deeply sighing, «Lady D'Amory... she's—ugh! I don't know, we've lost her!»

«How could you—» Whis froze and nodded to himself, «Oh. Now I understand... she disguised here as Mary, didn't she? That's why she looked familiar...» while he kept Mint waiting, he looked for D'Amory with his sphere, «Mm... that's the house where Supreme Kai and Kyou were invited to the party, isn't it? Why is she here...? Oh?»

Bulma pointed at a woman, «Look! It seems like she fainted!»

«Lady D'Amory!» they all heard Mint and Kanon exclaim together.

Whis sighed and got up off the couch, «Alright, I get it» he made his staff tap the floor twice and he transformed into his human counterpart, Jack Daniel.

«Be careful, Whis...» Bulma murmured.

The Angel, now disguised as human, chuckled, «Who's Whis? I'm Jack!»

«Oh, right»

Whis glanced at Beerus with a smile, «Don't you want to come with me?»

«No, I'll stay here» the God replied, «But don't do anything you will regret after.»

«You don't have to remind me, Lord Beerus» he sighed, «That place was a nightmare. And I don't even have nightmares!»

«Maybe it's better if you go now...» Bulma suggested.

«You're right»

***

«Shin, please, get down the table!»

Kyou raised his hands to try to reach Shin, who did a jump on the table to throw his jacket, which finished on Whis's head as he entered the house. The Angel disguised as a human recognized the jacket and when he looked up, he noticed the Supreme Kai on the table.

«Oh, my...»

Thus Jack stepped ahead, finally being able to approach Kyou after some drunk people tried to block him the way. Once he glanced around, Mary was nowhere to be seen, but the Saiyan finally recognized him – probably because of his height, that stayed the same even though he was a human.

«Kyou, if I help you with Supreme Kai, will you help me with Lady D'Amory?»

The raven haired man's eyes widened, «Lady D'Amory?» he repeated in confusion.

«She must be over there,» Whis pointed a little far from them, «you also have to find her Supreme Kai's Potara earring.»

Kyou clenched his fists in surprise, «So it really was a Potara earring!»

The Angel giggled, «Of course it is! You didn't know?» he looked around one last time before approaching the Saiyan more, «Those people are drunk enough not to notice us, hurry up!»

The man nodded and rapidly dashed to find Mary, while Whis used his telekinesis to take Shin in his arms. The deity had his body falling in the Angel's arms like dead weight, completely unable to move at all aside laughing. Once the Saiyan approached him again with the woman in his arms, they both escaped the house with Whis's teleportation.

«Are you sure they didn’t see us?» Kyou asked.

Whis nodded, «Of course I am» he then glanced at D’Amory, «Can you bring Shin with you? I have to take Lady D’Amory back home»

The Saiyan jolted in surprise, realizing the Goddess was still in his arms. Thus the Angel took the woman in his shoulders, this unlocked some past memories. Even though Warp would have taken him more time than teleportation, he wanted to try anyway. In the same moment, Kyou noticed Shin woke up after some minutes. The Supreme Kai hissed in pain as he touched his own forehead, with muffled gasps.

«My head… hurts…»

The Saiyan helped him get up, «Don’t worry, I’ll bring you with me…»

Whis made his Angel’s staff appear in his right hand, «I guess I can leave you guys to your business now. Mint is worried for Lady D’Amory… I have to take her back home»

« _HEY_!»

Both the Angel and the Saiyan recognized Beerus’s voice from afar, while Shin tried to cover his ears still feeling a strong headache.

«I’m coming with you» the cat-like God stated.

Whis laughed, «I thought you didn’t want to?»

«I changed my mind, I can’t even change my mind now?» Beerus arched an eyebrow, then slightly coughed.

«Oh, Lord Beerus… you were worried for me!»

«Stop it, Whis! Let’s just go!»

«Yessir!»

Once Beerus rested his hand on Whis's shoulder, the Angel used his Warp to fly away. Kyou looked up, watching the light until it disappeared from his sight through the clouds. He slightly jolted in surprise when Shin rested his head on his chest, still mumbling due to his headache.

«Don't worry, I'll bring you home with me» the Saiyan smiled.

The Supreme Kai glanced up at him, «Why do I feel my stomach so... full...?»

Kyou awkwardly rubbed his neck, «You ate some chocolate cake... but I don't think you noticed»

Shin's eyes widened and covered his mouth with a hand, to uncover it again in shock, «I ate that...? D... disgusting...!»

«I know you don't like to eat, but that was a birthday cake» the man giggled, «Let's go home, so you can use the bathroom if you need it»

«Ugh... that sucks»

«...Never thought I would've hear that from a deity»

Whis quickly called Mint and Kanon to tell them D'Amory was fine and she would have been home soon. When they ended their call, Whis kept flying straight. Beerus slowly turned his glance towards his colleague, who was gracefully resting on the Angel's back. Her grip tightened while she murmured some things in her sleep, which made the cat-like God arch an eyebrow.

«I often carried her like this when she was about to be my Goddess of Destruction» Whis instinctively commented, «She's still used to it, I see»

Beerus could feel a bit of nostalgia in the Angel's words, he felt a little jealous.

«If she was your friend, why does she hate you now?»

«She doesn't hate me, she's just mad at me» Whis gave her a rapid glance, «I wasn't able to tell her I wasn't going to be her Angel, so she got mad because we've spent a lot of time together. How would you feel if I'd have to suddenly leave you alone?»

The God sighed, «You always do that, and you had to do that for a month»

«I don't mean like that, I mean forever»

«Well, I'd be mad but—why should I tell _you_?»

Whis let out a laugh, «I just wanted to know, that's all»


	5. Lord Lime’s fashion show [Part 1]

Shin slowly opened his eyes, stretching his arms a bit. Once he felt a weight on his chest, he went to touch it and finally noticed there was actually Kyou sleeping next to him. He carefully took the Saiyan's arm off his chest and turned around to look at him. The Supreme Kai let out a slight sigh and caressed his left cheek softly, while the man was still sleeping.

Kyou slowly opened an eye and smiled, feeling Shin’s hand caressing him.

«Good morning…» he murmured.

The deity felt his cheeks getting hotter as he retracted his hand, «Uh… sorry, I didn’t want to wake you—»

«Don’t worry» the Saiyan rubbed his own eyes with his hands, «Mm… I don’t wanna get up…» he then glanced at the god, «Keep cuddling me, please…»

Shin hesitated for a moment, until he took Kyou’s cheek with both his hands and arrived to caress and play with his hair. The Saiyan closed his eyes once again, relaxing at the Supreme Kai’s touch. Even though Shin felt like he wanted to stop, as he didn’t want to get into trouble — or to get him into trouble. They had been abruptly interrupted by hearing a familiar chuckle behind them. In fact, Whis was observing them with a smile. Both Shin and Kyou rapidly sat on the bed in surprise, glancing at the Angel.

«Did I interrupt something? Again?» he laughed.

«Whis?! Haven’t you learned to knock on the door?!» the Supreme Kai exclaimed.

Whis crossed his arms, «Oh, right… there’s a door»

«How did you know where I live?» the Saiyan asked.

«Because I followed your actions through the past» the Angel honestly answered.

Shin arched an eyebrow, «Don’t do that ever again.»

«Oh, I can’t promise that, _je suis très désolé_ » Whis responded.

The deity opened his mouth to talk, but pressed his lips to block himself. He then took a deep breath, «You know what? _Yo soy seguro Lord Beerus será furioso_ —»

Kyou alternatively looked at Shin and Whis, understanding quite anything of what they were saying.

« _Dlaczego_?»

Shin crossed his arms, «Because you’re here without his permission»

« _Il est avec notre amie Bulma_!»

«Stop speaking French, I’m serious!»

Kyou looked up at him, «Was it French? His previous question sounded like a different language»

While Whis snorted, Shin covered his face with his hands, «Don’t worry, he just likes mocking me»

The Angel pretended a shocked reaction, « _Moi_?!»

The Supreme Kai sighed, «We can talk afterwards, but can you go out now?»

Whis kept his hands behind his back, walking towards the door, «Alright, I’ll see you later»

«Thank you»

When he closed the door, Shin returned to look at Kyou, who sweetly smiled at him. The deity smiled back, resting a hand on his shoulder to approach his right cheek. Right in that moment, a familiar sound came from the Saiyan’s stomach. The Kaioshin froze and glanced at the man, who nervously chuckled.

«Sorry, I’m quite hungry… I still haven’t had breakfast after all»

The Supreme Kai sighed, «Oh, right, you eat.» he commented, thinking about what he remembered about the previous night still made him feel disgusted. Speaking of which, he didn’t remember almost anything from the previous night, «I was about to forget… what happened yesterday?»

Kyou’s eyes widened and hastily got up off the bed, wearing his robe, «You don’t want to know» he quickly said, walking away from the room.

Shin’s eyes thinned as he frowned, following him outside of the room, «Huh? What do you mean now?»

Whis watched the scene carefully, sat on the couch. He interrupted the program he was watching on his scepter to witness what was happening. Kyou approached the fridge to open it and take a brick of milk, while Shin rested his hands on his own hips as if he was waiting for a reply. The Angel’s eyes widened when he saw an apparently mad Shin.

«What happened yesterday? Did I do something weird?» he kept asking, «Did I say something inappropriate?»

Kyou seemed to be unsure, «No, I wouldn’t say so…» he stuttered, «Uh… you were just—drunk. You know you sang, you went to dance with some people… quite normal things, you know» he continued, while pouring the milk into a red cup.

Shin crossed his arms up to his chest, «Do you expect me to believe you? You’re hiding something, you’re sweating.»

Whis put a hand in front of his lips in surprise, seeing the Saiyan stopping his action on pouring milk. He placed his hands on the table, glancing down and taking a deep breath.

«I’m sorry, it’s just…» he paused to let out another sigh, «Okay, I’ll tell you. It’s the right thing to do after all—but please don’t get mad at me»

The Supreme Kai uncrossed his arms and slightly smiled, «I won’t get mad.» he replied, while his eyes were shining with a white light.

«Then why are you ready to shoot me…?» the man nervously chuckled.

«Just to be sure.»

Kyou swallowed, «Alright» he paused to prepare himself, «Basically… you got a little bit too drunk. There were many other people who were going crazy so you probably thought the best decision was to go crazy with them. There was a woman dancing on the table and you and another guy went to dance with her—well, you wanted to do it alone but anyways»

Shin arched an eyebrow, «I danced on the table» he repeated, while the man nodded, «Oh, stars…»

«But that’s not—what I was afraid to tell you»

The Supreme Kai heavily sighed, «What is it then?»

«So…» the Saiyan nervously played with his own fingers, «A person recorded everything. And… it’s currently on internet» as he saw the deity’s eyes widen, he started to worry, «I told you not to get mad at me—I love you»

The Kaioshin gradually closed his eyes and brought his hands on his forehead, trying to take a deep breath, «Tell me it’s a joke.»

«It isn’t… everyone was drunk so I don’t know if they noticed they posted it»

Shin opened his eyes, pressing his lips. How could that happen? Beerus was right to tell him Earth wasn’t his place.

«Looks like I have to take a xanax even for this morning» he murmured to himself, «Show me the video»

«Sure—um, before you see it, it’s a—»

«Just let me see it.»

«Yes»

Kyou first touched the table to check where his phone was, until he found it on the couch, where Whis was still watching them. The Angel curiously got up to see the video they were talking about, it was a thirty seconds video and the main focus was the woman dancing, but if someone paid close attention, Shin could be clearly visible behind the woman.

When he was dancing and throwing his jacket away, Kyou could be seen while going away and Whis’ human form took Shin in his arms to bring him outside.

«Oh, that’s me!» Whis exclaimed, then noticed Shin whispering things by himself, «Are you alright, Supreme Kai?»

«I promised myself not to take Earthling medicines for a bit, so I’m trying to keep calm» the deity looked at the phone screen, «It even has thousands of views! How do you delete it?»

Kyou embarrassingly scratched his head, «You can’t do that… once something is on the internet, it stays there forever»

«Great…»

Shin deeply sighed and sat on the couch, covering his face with both his hands. Kyou’s glance saddened, sitting next to him.

«I don’t think anyone noticed us… maybe it’ll just be a funny thing for them. I mean—it just looks like Whis simply brought you outside, no one knew we were actually going out of the party»

«I'm not worried about that, I was about to undress in front of everyone!» Shin exclaimed.

«Don't worry, you've got a great shape!» Whis commented.

The Supreme Kai crossed his arms, «Can you _not_?»

«Sorry» the Angel chuckled.

After a moment of silence, both of them heard other noises coming from Kyou's stomach. The Saiyan embarrassingly rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down.

«I completely forgot...» he murmured, getting up off the couch to reach the kitchen, where he left his cup of milk.

Shin uncrossed his arms and sighed, following him. He flew to reach a high shelf of the kitchen, to take a white box out of it. Whis slowly walked to see what he was doing, while Kyou turned around and arched an eyebrow.

«What are you doing?» the Saiyan asked.

«I’ll never know when the Grand Priest is going to call, so I’m taking a xanax.»

Whis’s eyes widened in realization, «Oh! Bulma often takes it as well»

«Should I give some of them to your brother Mint?»

«No, he’d become addicted.»

Shin shrugged and put his feet on the floor to take the pill out of the box, «Are you sure, though?»

«Super sure.»

Thus the Supreme Kai quickly brought the pill to his mouth to swallow it in a heartbeat, making the Saiyan and the Angel stare at him, puzzled. The raven haired man put his cup on the table, his eyes widened in realization.

«I almost forgot!» he exclaimed, walking towards the couch and sitting on it. He successively took the remote to turn the television on and started changing channels, while the two deities followed him curiously.

«What were you about to forget?» Shin asked.

«Li’l Butler! It’s my favorite TV show» the Saiyan answered.

Whis happily sat next to him on the couch, «I watch it too! I never miss an episode!»

«Really?» Kyou wondered in surprise, «Let’s watch it together, then!»

Shin didn’t understand what they were talking about, until the TV show’s opening started playing. Whis and Kyou even started to sing together, “ _An orphaned boy with sass and pep got dropped off on our mansion step, Li’l Butler, Li’l Butler_ ”. The Supreme Kai slowly approached them to sit next to the Saiyan on his left, starting to watch the show with them.

“ _Li’l Butler that’s you!_ ”

«You people have too much money!» Whis and Kyou exclaimed, to laugh together a moment after.

Shin crossed his arms and tried to convince himself to watch the TV show with them. Right in that moment, someone knocked at the principal door. Kyou sighed and got up off the couch, reaching it tiredly. Once he looked through the peephole he opened the door, finding Gohan in front of him.

«Oh, Gohan? What are you doing here?» Shin quickly got up to reach them.

«Oh, um—greetings Supreme Kai, Whis…» Gohan slightly bowed after them, «Lord Beerus talked about a tournament when he came to visit Bulma… is it true?»

Whis’ eyes widened in surprise, «Oh, I was supposed to tell you all!»

Shin crossed his arms, «I was about to forget about that»

Kyou alternatively glanced at them, «What are you guys talking about?»

The Angel cleared his voice by coughing and got up off the couch, making his staff appear in his right hand, «At this point we should all go to Capsule Corporation, but first—» he paused to change Kyou and Shin’s clothes; the latter’s were just his Kai uniform, while the Saiyan’s ones were the armor Bulma previously built him when he trained with Vegeta, «Sorry, I couldn’t let you go in pajamas. We can go, now!»

When the trio approached Whis to rest their hands on his shoulders, he tapped the scepter on the floor twice, teleporting them to Capsule Corporation’s building. Right in the balcony, there were both Trunks and Goten playing and Bulma, Beerus, Vegeta and Goku eating together – or at least, only the god and the Saiyans were eating. The cat-like god turned around to notice Whis with Gohan, Shin and Kyou.

«Has mom already gone home?» the half-Saiyan asked.

«No, she’s just taking Bulla for a walk, she’ll come back soon» Bulma answered.

«Oh, then we can wait for h—» Whis interrupted once he heard a familiar sound coming from behind him. He was expecting to find Daiquiri and Coco, but their Ki were completely different. They were definitely someone else, and they were also three. The Angel turned around and glanced at his older sister Valencia, the God of Destruction Lime, and the Supreme Kai Karora. The Namekian god seemed to be quite mad, his arms were crossed up to his chest and his brows frowned.

«I would’ve never expected to find you on Earth.» Lime commented, looking around, «It’s all so… old, dirty… and it stinks.»

Bulma rapidly got up the chair, «What did you just say?!»

«I would be careful with him, dear Bulma» Whis suggested, «He’s Lord Lime, Universe 14’s God of Destruction, and he’s also a great and talented fashion designer.»

«Oh, he's a Namekian!» Goku commented, «I wonder if Piccolo already knew him»

«It's not like Piccolo knows every Namekian from every Universe, Kakarot...» Vegeta heavily sighed.

Beerus placed the sticks on the table next to the empty dish to get up and reach his colleague. Keeping distance, he decided to stand next to Bulma, while she took Bulla in her arms once ChiChi approached her. He crossed his arms as if he wanted to mimic Lime's pose.

«So... what are you doing here?» the cat-like god asked.

«You know very well» the Namekian answered, then pointed at Whis, «Especially you»

«Me?»

«Yes, I've invited you to my fashion show and you declined my invite!»

The Angel shrugged, «If I have to be honest, I've just left the message on read»

«That's even worse! It's unacceptable!» Lime shouted, approaching both Whis and Beerus.

Karora ran to the Namekian god, taking his left arm, «Lord Lime—! Please, calm down...»

Shin crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow, «Did you really want us to join?»

«Of course, otherwise Karo wouldn't have sent the invite to anyone else but Universe 17. Shiva is one of their best models, after all. While you—» Lime looked around them, «You don't have any model here.»

Whis let out a laugh, «Why? We do have some beauty here... those two Saiyans, and their wives!»

Lime looked away, «Huh, you've got to be kidding me. Those aren't even half of our models!»

Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other, before turning towards the god once again, «Hey!» they both exclaimed.

«Well, it was just honest advice» Whis continued.

Karora left the Namekian's arm and rested her hands on her waist, «We don't need advice for our parades. Lord Lime already worked hard and found the most talented models in our Universe!»

«I'm sorry to interrupt, Lord Lime» Valencia intervened, catching everyone's attention, «But the fashion show is about to start»

Whis smiled, «Good luck, then!»

Lime rested his hand on Valencia's shoulder at the same time Karora did, «Pff, I don't need it. I have good taste by my side!» and they all disappeared with the Angel's Warp, while Whis waved his left hand to greet them.

Shin sat on a free chair that was in front of the table, «They never cease to surprise me... well, at least Karora became Supreme Kai instead of Quiche»

«Who's Quiche?» ChiChi asked.

The Supreme Kai took a glass of wine from the table, «That's a long story» he answered, sipping the wine, «Didn't you have to tell them about the tournament, Whis?»

Whis walked away from the table full of food and held his scepter, «Oh, sure» he murmured, «Gohan, do you remember the tournament you were talking about with Lord Zen'Oh awhile ago?» Once he saw Gohan nodding, he continued, «Well, Lord Zen'Oh hasn't decided a proper date yet, but we're sure it's going to happen. Especially because of what's happening around the Multiverse... since Fu wished for the six deleted Universes to come back, Universe 18 is being problematic like it was some centuries ago and it's mainly due to its Destroyer, Lady Raki»

«We never knew the reasons why Raki is so obsessed with controlling other Universes including hers» Beerus added, «Zen'Oh deleted her Universe because she once tried to conquer Universe 17 and tried to attempt against the Grand Priest. She didn't know her actions had consequences»

«I suppose we have to beat Universe 18 in this tournament...» Gohan murmured.

Whis hummed thoughtfully, «The Grand Priest just told us to communicate with other Universes aside Eighteen. Oh, speaking of which... Lord Beerus, Supreme Kai, shouldn't we go to Lord Lime's fashion show?»

Shin heavily sighed, getting up off the chair, «Well, if we have to...»

«At least they'll have a buffet later» Beerus commented.

When Shin rested both his hands on Whis' and Beerus' backs, he froze once he heard a familiar voice calling them.

«Wait! I can keep you some company» ChiChi proposed, «Would you like to come with me, Gohan?»

The half-Saiyan chuckled, «Alright, mom...» he then glanced at Kyou, who seemed undecided, «You can come too, if you want!»

Kyou awkwardly waved his hands, «No, thanks! I was just thinking, don't worry about me»

Counting all the people coming with them – at the end, there were just ChiChi and Gohan – Whis nodded to himself and greeted the people who stayed at Bulma's house before they could teleport away with Shin's Kai Kai. Kyou stared at the empty place once they went away, thus Bulma decided to approach him.

«Why didn't you go with them? You could've seen some new things!» she exclaimed.

Kyou glanced down, «Mm... I don't know. What if something strange is going to happen? I still can't fight properly yet»

Bulma arched an eyebrow, perplexed. Even though Vegeta trained him for a whole month, he still didn't seem convinced about his skills. In that same moment, Vegeta crossed his arms while looking at him. The former prince would have wanted to see him fight again. He got up and walked inside, but stopped near the door.

«Kyou? I'm going to train, so you're coming with me.»

Kyou's eyes widened in surprise, «Huh? A... Alright!» and ran to follow the other Saiyan.

Bulma chuckled to herself, glancing at Bulla.

«Look at how your father is sweet and caring... he's cute, isn't he?»

  
  



	6. Lord Lime’s fashion show [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i want to remind universe 14's ocs aren't mine, but my brother's! i explained better on my twitter lmao
> 
> also... i screwed up my posting schedule, sorry.

Once the group of five arrived where the parade was about to start, Gohan and ChiChi looked around in surprise. The red carpet introduced to the endless catwalk, the room was decorated with dazzling chandeliers and flying, colorful little balls like it was Christmas. All the tables had dishes full of food coming from all the planets, big, medium and little capacity. Right near the tables, Whis recognized a feminine figure walking around to check on them and next to her a Guide Angel followed her steps.

«Oh, look who's there, Lord Beerus! It's Lady Coco with Daiquiri!» Whis exclaimed, pointing at them.

Beerus slowly turned around to notice the goddess and the Angel, «What a coincidence, huh? We always go where they go»

«We should totally go greet them!»

Whis rapidly flew to them, without leaving any time to Beerus to speak. The cat-like god sighed, tiredly following him. In the same moment, Shin decided to walk away with ChiChi and Gohan to see other details of the catwalk. Once the cat-like god reached Whis, they greeted the goddess and the Angel, who greeted them back.

«Good evening, Beerus» Coco sweetly smiled, «I assume Lime invited you as well»

«Yeah, well... I'm—»

«We're really pleased to be here» Whis interrupted him, slightly chuckling.

« _WHIS!_ »

Both Coco and Daiquiri laughed, making Beerus deeply sigh and look away. Right in that moment, Lime and Karora approached the group.

«Oh, greetings Lady Coco!» the Supreme Kai slightly bowed after her, before she could receive a blow on the elbow from the Namekian god.

«You could've told me she would have been there too!» he whispered near her ear.

«Sorry, Lord Lime...»

Coco giggled and crossed her arms, «You seem stressed, Lime. But don't worry, your organization is flawless» she glanced at the tables, «And everything seems to be in its place as well...»

Lime pressed the palms of his hands together with a smile, «Of course it is! Karora helped me a lot, she knows how to organize the tables! Right, Karo?»

Karora nervously chuckled, «Right!»

While Daiquiri checked Jizo through his scepter, Coco glanced around a little more, noticing someone approaching Shin, Gohan and ChiChi. Not only did she recognize the half-Saiyan and his mother, who both fought against Zamashin, but she also recognized who was approaching them at that moment. A Core Person with pale skin and black hair, dressed up in a Jiangshi style; it was surely Quiche, the one who failed to be Supreme Kai against Karora. The goddess smirked, uncrossing her arms to rest her hands on her waist.

«I didn't know you also invited Quiche... I thought you didn't want him after what he did»

Lime chuckled, «Of course we invited Quiche, he—wait, we invited _Quiche_?!» the Namekian god turned towards Karora once again in rage, «What in the stars did you do?!»

«I... I couldn't guess... I—»

«Ugh! We're doomed!» Lime exclaimed.

«It's cute, isn't it?»

ChiChi laughed with Gohan, who was playing with a jelly on a dish. Shin kept a hand in front of his lips, giggling, until he felt a light repeatedly touching his right shoulder. Once he turned around, he was surprised to see Quiche in front of him. The Core Person was an inch taller than him, so he had to look up when he turned around.

«Long time no see, huh, Shin?»

Shin's eyes thinned, «It's _Supreme Kai_ now, for you.» he crossed his arms, «What are you doing here? Did Karora invite you?»

«Why, can't I invite myself to my lord's fashion show, _Shin_?» Quiche snorted, «Well, he loves me. I couldn't say the same for you and Lord Beerus»

«If your lord loves you... then why are you here without an official invite?» the Supreme Kai arched an eyebrow.

«Pff, mind your business! He might have lost it... that's the only option, I'm adorable!»

Suddenly, a loud roar interrupted the party. A giant spaceship fell on the catwalk, making everyone run away in panic. This, though, didn't stop the orchestra playing the songs, and a microphone fell on Whis's left hand. Once the Angel ran to the orchestra, Beerus couldn't be able to stop him.

«Oh, excuse me» Whis spoke at the microphone, «I couldn't expect I had to sing tonight...» he chuckled, before clearing his voice.

«What's happening?!» Gohan asked.

Shin observed the spaceship opening, there were two blue aliens dressed in a soldier uniform. They might have been coming from Bok planet, if he remembered well. When they charged their weapons, Gohan and ChiChi, along with Lime, Coco and Beerus, prepared to fight. Whis, in the meantime, started to sing.

« _Where have all the good men gone? And where are all the gods? Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_ »

Quiche's eyes widened witnessing the scene. It was funny and dramatic at the same time: two aliens were going to attack Lime's planet and with a possible desire to conquer, but the Seventh Universe's Angel decided to sing instead of doing something, not that Karora wasn't different, as she preferred to watch from afar.

«I've always loved this song!» Quiche commented.

Karora nodded, «Me too!»

« _Isn't there a white knight upon the fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need! I need a hero!_ »

Once the gun was fully charged, the smaller alien was about to shoot. Beerus rapidly used his tail to take the alien's arm, making the gun fall right in the moment it shot. The attack directly went on someone entering the room, a purple Frost Demon. He avoided the attack, but still didn't know what was happening.

« _I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!_ »

«Shiva! You're _LATE_!» Lime shouted.

«Sorry, Lord Lime!» Shiva apologized, «Do you guys need help, though?»

« _He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_ »

Coco destroyed the other alien's gun with the heel of her shoe, smirking, «As you can see, the situation is under our control.» but right in that moment, the goddess fell on her knees leaving the small alien be.

« _I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the morning light!_ »

It laughed, while Daiquiri quickly took Coco in his arms, destroying the alien himself. ChiChi and Gohan instead defeated the other one, making Beerus giggle. The cat-like god then turned around to notice Whis was still singing and crossed his arms.

« _He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta_ —»

«Whis! It's over now.»

The Seventh Universe Angel's expression saddened, «What? Already?» his eyes then widened, once he saw some journalists running to the half destroyed spaceship.

«It looks like there's a reunion of gods today to defeat some evil people who wanted to disturb Lord Lime's party! Along with him, there's Lord Beerus from Universe 7 and Lady Coco from Universe 13, this situation is surely unique!»

Beerus heavily sighed, «I can't believe... I didn't want to end up on live TV again...»

«Lord Beerus!» once he heard Gohan's voice call him, he turned around to notice Coco in Daiquiri's arms.

«We have to go back home!» Shin exclaimed, «Please, take care of Lady Coco, keep us updated!»

Daiquiri nodded, «It will be done» and disappeared with her.

Beerus's expression changed, he was visibly worried and his fists clenched. ChiChi kept a hand on her chest, sighing.

«C'mon, guys» Whis called them. Once the group reunited, the Angel teleported them all away. In the same moment, Shiva walked next to Karora and Quiche, crossing his arms. Valencia flew to try to calm Lime down, while they watched.

«Good job, can we do it again?» Quiche asked.

Karora and Shiva's eyes thinned as they looked at him.

«Hey, I was ironic! Jeez... can't you guys laugh sometimes?»

***

Once they came back to Capsule Corporation's building, Bulma was ready to welcome them with Goku. Needless to say, Whis had to explain the situation to them as they noticed ChiChi, Gohan and Beerus with scratches all around their bodies. For now, their only concern was Coco's health. She mysteriously fainted during the fight and neither Daiquiri knew why.

«Perhaps she fell ill before she could come to Lord Lime's fashion show» Whis speculated, «We know how Lady Coco is stubborn so she probably—»

«Ugh! How could she be so careless?!» Beerus suddenly shouted, making Bulma and Goku jolt in surprise.

The Angel slightly smirked, «Are you... worried for her, Lord Beerus?»

The cat-like god growled and made himself comfortable on the couch by crossing his legs, «Tch, of course not. I'm just disappointed»

«Yeah, disappointed» Whis repeated, chuckling.

«I told Daiquiri to keep us updated anyway,» Shin intervened, «so we can know what's happening»

Bulma crossed her arms, glancing down, «That's weird... I thought deities couldn't get ill...»

«It depends from the species and how they decide to develop their bodies during the deity life» Whis explained, «Lord Beerus doesn't get ill since some centuries, but he already has a great immune system because of his race» his expression changed, his eyebrows frowned, «Lady Coco's race is a mystery. She never told who she is, where she comes from, what was her homeplanet... nothing of this or more.»

Right when Whis was talking, his scepter started shining. It stopped once he answered the call and saw Daiquiri on the other side of the sphere.

«Hey, Whis!» he greeted, «I brought Lady Coco to the Sacred World of Kai... your Supreme Kai asked me to keep you updated, so...»

Shin approached Whis on the couch in the same moment Beerus and the others approached to see the sphere on the Angel's staff, «Oh, yes, he told me» he answered, «Can we come visit you?»

«Yes, but don't bring here too many people. I'll explain later»

Once they heard a sound of a door opening, they looked up to notice Vegeta and Kyou entered the room.

«Um... yes, give us five minutes» Whis requested.

Daiquiri nodded and their call ended. Whis got up off the couch and stood in front of the living room, counting the people who would have come with him. Undoubtedly, Beerus and Shin had to go. He then decided to count ChiChi, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta in. Bulma was already busy with her experiments and Kyou wasn't surely ready at that moment. Once he called them – even though Vegeta had the situation explained later – they teleported away. Kyou glanced at the empty place in confusion, while Bulma smiled at him.

«You and Vegeta sparred a lot, didn't you?» she asked, «Maybe I should fix your armor to be more resistant»

The Saiyan nodded, «Sure, thank you»

***

When the group arrived at the Sacred World of Kai of Universe 13, Jizo guided them to the temple, then the room Coco was staying at. During their walk, Jizo explained what was happening to the goddess. As Whis guessed, she fell ill before she could go to Lime's fashion show—not only that, she contracted a virus. Once they arrived at her room, they noticed a tall, black haired guy with blue Saiyan armor standing in front of the bed next to Daiquiri.

«Oh, you didn't tell me she already had visits» Whis noted.

«Sorry, he arrived just now» Daiquiri chuckled.

The man slightly bowed, «Greetings, my name is Brinjal...» he sighed, «I'm very pleased to meet you, even though—this isn't the best of the situations, you know»

Vegeta crossed his arms, «What's another Saiyan doing here? Are you perhaps her student or something?»

Brinjal's eyes widened and giggled, «Actually, no. I'm her son»

Beerus was currently trying to process what he said. That Saiyan wasn't a student, he was her son. Which meant—she was a Saiyan as well?

«No, no, no, wait. Wait.» the cat-like god put his hands forward, «Wait. Does that mean... Coco is a Saiyan?»

Brinjal arched an eyebrow, «Um... yeah? I thought you knew»

While Beerus seemed to be staring at an empty point, Whis cleared his voice by slightly coughing. Although this made the god rapidly look at him.

«You knew.»

«Yes.» the Angel paused, «Yes, I knew»

Beerus' eyes thinned, «You son of a—ugh. Whatever.»

Goku watched the scene, embarrassingly scratching his head, «So... your Supreme Kai told us she contracted a virus, didn't she?»

Brinjal pressed his hands together to start talking, «Well, since we're all here I think I can tell you.» he began, «My mother contracted a virus we recently discovered it's spreading around Saiyans and other few species... but fortunately, we've found out there's a vaccine!»

When the Saiyan pronounced the last word, Goku's ears twitched as he jolted. The man turned around to the opposite direction, in an attempt to go away. Unfortunately for him, ChiChi already took him by his right ear.

«O—ouch, ouch! Babe, please!» he exclaimed.

«I don't want to hear excuses, Goku. You will vaccinate.» the woman stated.

«No, no, no—I don’t want to!» the Saiyan screamed, «Please, isn’t there another solution?!»

Vegeta growled in rage, «Kakarot! Don’t tell me you’re one of those negationists?!» he shouted, «You will vaccinate. Like everybody else!»

Goku swallowed and when ChiChi left his ear, she deeply sighed and looked at him in his eyes.

«Listen, I will be next to you. Don’t worry, it will not hurt you! It’s just a little injection—»

«ChiChi, you know it isn’t just a little injection»

«Okay, but you don’t have to worry because I’ll be there, like it always has been»

Whis stopped watching the married couple and turned to look at Shin and Gohan.

«I have to accompany them,» the Supreme Kai told him, «will you come with us or…?»

The Angel glanced at Beerus, who was still staring at Coco.

«I think we should go without him…» Gohan murmured.

Shin nodded to his suggestion and turned towards the rest of the group, «Let’s go, guys» he then guided them out of the room.

Jizo decided to do the same, bringing Brinjal out with him. The only people staying in that room with the goddess were Daiquiri, Whis and Beerus. The cat-like god couldn’t stand to see her like this; he wouldn’t have never admitted that, yet he admired the woman, with her elegance and good manners. She could also keep the fact she was a Saiyan for herself. No one knew but Daiquiri and Whis – probably the other Angels, the Grand Priest and Zen’Oh as well, but it was a mystery for most of the people who knew her.

«Would you like to sit, Lord Beerus?» Daiquiri asked.

«No» the god paused, «Thanks»

Whis glanced at his younger brother, which tried to communicate telepathically with him. The two Angels agreed on the fact Beerus didn’t want to admit he was worried for Coco. After a couple of minutes, the goddess opened her eyes and the cat-like god’s ears twitched. The woman slowly sat on the bed with Daiquiri’s help, then she looked around to notice Whis and Beerus.

«Hello, Lady Coco» Whis greeted.

«Whis, Beerus…» she stuttered, «I’m sorry you have to see me like this…»

Beerus crossed his arms, «Don’t worry»

Coco arched an eyebrow and chuckled, «I’m glad you came to visit, by the way…»

The cat-like god slightly jolted in surprise and looked away, «Whis brought me here!»

The Saiyan laughed, «I really hope I can get well soon…» she got up off the bed.

«Wait, Lady Coco—you should rest» Daiquiri suggested.

«Don’t worry. I just want to stretch my legs»

Beerus stared at the goddess’ figure. She wore a long, white nightdress that left only her ankles and feet uncovered. Although he mostly stared at her back, where her Saiyan tail should have been – and of course, there wasn’t any hole on her dress, not even the one she often wore outside, he noted.

«Where are you looking at, Lord Beerus?» Whis murmured.

Beerus could feel his cheeks getting hotter as he rapidly turned towards the Angel, «I was just looking for her tail!»

«Oh, my tail?» Coco slowly turned around, «So you figured out, at last…» she chuckled, «My tail had been cut when I was a teen»

«Oh.» Beerus crossed his arms, «I’m terribly sorry, then.»

The woman smirked and arched an eyebrow, «I’m not blind, Beerus. You weren’t just looking for the tail. I know I’ll have to change back in my usual dress»

In fact, the goddess was right. Her nightdress, although it was long, it still showed some of her skin being slightly transparent; not too much, since Beerus noticed only when she said it. His eyes widened and rapidly turned around. He wasn’t just fearing her, now knowing she was a Saiyan and goddess he knew she would have killed him or conquered his universe, but he also was trying to hide the fact he thought she was gorgeous. The cat-like god hadn’t ever seen her in different dresses before, and couldn’t guess he would have seen her wearing a nightdress.

Whis’s slight cough to catch his attention made him return back into reality, while Daiquiri made two dresses appear for Coco. Beerus growled as a whine, uncrossing his arms.

«So… what should we do?» Whis asked, «I have to remind you’ll have to vaccinate as well, Lord Beerus»

«Tell me something I don’t know» the god ironically answered.

«Mm… I took your last pack of cookies and ate them with my boyfriend in planet Syr—»

«WHAT?!» Beerus shouted, «You brought him _my_ cookies?!»

«Fear not, my lord!» the Angel warned, giggling, «It was two months ago, you still have your cookies»

«Thank goodness… damn Whis, you scared me»

Daiquiri intervened with a chuckle, «Do you have a new boyfriend, Whis?» Coco turned around to look at the older Angel when they were talking.

«Oh, yes! He’s so charming and handsome… he brings me good food, so I have to give him some too»

«Don’t give him my food.» Beerus repeated, «Anyway, shouldn’t we go check what the others are doing?»

Coco nodded, leaving Daiquiri to change the dress for her with his scepter, «I could feel Brinjal’s Ki before, I wonder if he’s with them» she continued, while wearing a medical mask.

«He went away with Jizo, the rest of them are with Shin» Beerus replied, «Anyway… I couldn’t expect you were ill. Why did you come to Lime’s party?»

The Saiyan goddess looked at him, her eyes slightly thinned, «I thought I was completely healed, but I couldn’t guess I would’ve fall again»

The cat-like god looked away, crossing his arms, «Don’t do it anymore.»

The woman's eyes widened in surprise, then chuckled.

«So, shall we go?»

Both the two Angels nodded, using their scepters to guide the gods where the other group went. It was Daiquiri who led the way, since Whis decided to rapidly call Bulma.

«What?! Wait—is there a way I can reach you?» the woman questioned.

«I can come pick you up when we'll reach the place» the Angel answered.

Beerus left Whis' shoulder and all of them stopped, «I'll go with Daiquiri, you can go take Bulma»

«Oh, alright then. See you later, guys!»

Once they all greeted him, they proceeded to reach their destination. Whis instead flew to the opposite way, going back to Earth. Right in that moment, the sphere on his scepter started shining. Considering it lasted shortly, it surely was a message. A message he would have checked later, like usual.

“ _Greetings, Whis_

_Our meeting will be in two hours to discuss regarding the Tournament of Power._

_I look forward for your reply,_

  
_Grand Priest_ ”


	7. Tournament of Power

When Whis went to Capsule Corporation's building he didn't certainly expect Bulma would bring Kyou, Goten, Trunks, Bulla and Pan with her. It was hard to take all of them: Pan decided to climb on Whis's back, Bulma had to keep Bulla in her arms, the two kids played with Whis's robe and Kyou tried not to look around while flying.

«Don't look down» the Angel warned.

Kyou turned towards him, «I won't, but I've never flown so high...»

«Well, you don't remember» Whis giggled, «You're a Saiyan, you've surely have flown even higher before—» he interrupted, looking at Trunks and Goten, «Hey, you two! You should hold me, not my robe»

«Sorry, I wanted to understand how it was made, if the black parts are part of the robe or just something you put on after» Trunks replied.

«Stop it, that's very rude!» Bulma yelled.

Whis laughed, «Don't worry. It's hard even for me to wear, that's why I often rather use a spell to wear all together»

«Oh, I see!» Goten exclaimed.

Bulma approached Whis a little bit more, «When will we arrive there...?»

«I'm flying at the speed limit, so we'll be there sooner than you expect»

The woman looked down, tightening the grip on both Bulla and Whis' shoulder. When it was time to land, the Angel took Pan from his head and kept her in his arm tightly, until they arrived on the ground. Trunks sighed of relief and noticed just a moment after his hair were untied after the flight. Goten approached him while looking around in surprise.

«This planet seems cool...» he murmured.

«Kinda looks like a post-apocalyptic location though...» the lavender haired Saiyan replied, while tying his hair, «I don't really know if I like it.»

«Trunks, Goten!»

Once they heard Bulma call them, they ran to follow her, Kyou and Whis.

***

In the same moment, it was Goku's turn to vaccinate. Needless to say, he sat after ChiChi convinced him to do so, since she would have wanted to be vaccinated before him. Shin, Gohan, Vegeta and Beerus instead were seated on the waiting room's chairs, their turns all came before Goku could enter the room. They could all hear a first scream and Vegeta crossed his arms in nervousness.

«Couldn't he avoid to scream so loud...?»

«Dad's trypanophobia is pretty strong...» Gohan commented, «I've never known why, though...»

«Oh, you're all here»

They looked up as they heard Jizo's voice. While Coco and Daiquiri took place on other chairs, Jizo and Brinjal preferred to stand.

«Are you already done?» Shin asked.

«Yes...» Brinjal answered, «What about you?»

Of course, Goku's scream came right in that moment.

«Is it enough to answer you?» Beerus ironically questioned.

Brinjal nervously giggled, along with Jizo. In the same moment Whis’s group reached the room, Goku and ChiChi slowly went out, with the Saiyan resting his arms on his wife who was holding him. Vegeta rapidly got up off the chair at the same time Shin did.

«Bulma, Trunks?!»

«What? They have to vaccinate as well.» Bulma answered, resting her hands on her waist.

Kyou awkwardly chuckled, «Hello, Supreme Kai… can I know what’s happening?»

Shin took his hands and nodded, «Oh, yeah, of course—um, Whis?»

«Yes» Whis replied, «Lady Coco contracted a virus that’s mostly spreading between Saiyans now, but it’s beginning to spread around some other few species. So that’s why there’s a vaccine everyone has to do»

«Wait» Kyou interrupted, «So I have to vaccinate too?»

Whis chuckled, «Of course! Well—you should’ve done that anyway. Saiyan or not, everyone came he—»

«Listen, I wasted my time to come here» Beerus intervened, «So make them go or we’ll stay here all day»

«Yes, my lord»

Kyou decided to go first, which made Shin approach the door’s room to wait for him. Bulma approached the door with Trunks and Bulla, while Gohan took Pan and Goten himself. Coco fixed her mask on her face, while she approached Beerus, who glanced at her.

«I guess you’re almost healed»

The goddess tilted her head, «Almost» she murmured, «You seem to be worried»

«What? No.»

Coco snorted, «Alright, as you say»

Beerus looked away, «Just… don’t fight when you know you’re ill. Opponents can be even more annoying and your stubbornness wouldn’t help at all.»

The Saiyan goddess slightly smiled under her mask, then used a finger to move it and reveal her smile, «Well, thank you Beerus»

«Tch… you don’t need to thank me.»

Silence soon came around the group and when Kyou had finished, Bulma’s turn with the kids came. The Saiyan went to sit next to Shin, while ChiChi and Goku approached them.

«I hope everything will be alright…» ChiChi murmured.

«Fortunately it doesn’t seem grave» Coco intervened, «But we better be careful anyway»

Bulma went out of the room and approached the group in the waiting room, sighing. Trunks wasn’t with her, as he decided to stay next to Goten and Pan. Just a moment after, Whis noticed his scepter was shining. In fact, there was a message left from the Grand Priest.

«Oh… um…» he recited.

«What’s going on, Whis?» Bulma asked.

«The Grand Priest sent a message to me—a hour ago, and he basically wants to see us in a hour.»

Beerus quickly got up off the chair, « _WHAT?!_ »

«Why didn’t you tell us?» Shin anxiously questioned.

Daiquiri embarrassingly scratched the back of his neck, «Actually… I forgot too.»

Jizo covered his face with both his hands, while Coco impatiently sighed.

«Well, we were worried about this first… so we couldn’t obviously think about the tournament too» she tried to reassure.

Whis looked at Beerus and Shin, «I think we should get going, then. Right, Daiquiri?»

Daiquiri nodded. They both used their scepters to take them home, before the two Angel brothers, the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction could prepare themselves to go to the Angel’s Realm.

***

When the deities of Universe 7 and Universe 13 arrived at the Angel’s Realm, they seemed to be alone and so the first to arrive. A familiar noise made them turn around and noticed someone else arrived at the same moment; the deities of Universe 6 and Universe 10. Vados’s eyes widened once she saw Whis and decided to approach him, much to Champa’s displeasure to see them – _and Beerus_.

«Oh, dear Vados!» Universe 7’s Angel greeted.

«You really are alive!» Vados exclaimed, «I thought the Grand Priest executed you!»

«Well… it’s a long story»

While Beerus and Champa were about to start a fight, Gowasu decided to approach Shin. They both didn’t have news about Zamasu, but they were sure he could have been alright with the Supreme Kai of Time taking care of him. At the same time they were reasoning about it, the other deities from other Universes arrived. Whis’s glance met D’Amory’s, who looked away when he smiled at her. Successively, his glance moved towards Bijou, one of his sisters and Guide Angel of Universe 18, who was alone: both the Goddess of Destruction Raki and the Supreme Kai Furu were absent. Needless to say, everyone knew why. But Shin was especially surprised to see Universe 16’s deities. There was Lord Punch, who was a Majin that incredibly looked like Buu and he was always the same; Chacha, his Guide Angel, a short woman with an orange robe, as always. What changed was their Supreme Kai: they didn’t have a mohawk as hairstyle, their hair was long and thick; their skin was purple with paler spots — probably due to vitiligo. They were also taller, by a lot. Shin remembered the former Supreme Kai to be quite tall as him, but who was this new Supreme Kai?

At last, when the Grand Priest made his entrance, everyone kneeled down as a formal greet to him, keeping their heads down and their eyes closed for some seconds. Once they got a signal from the Grand Priest, they lifted their heads up to look at him.

«Welcome back, Angels, beloved Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction» he began to speak, «As I previously said, we're all gathered here to discuss the Tournament of Power. Lord Zen'Oh personally decided the rules and the various phases of the tournament, if you have any questions about them, you can ask later.»

When everyone agreed, the Grand Priest started speaking again.

«Before I start illustrating the phases of the tournament, I would like to thank you all to be here» he then moved his glance towards Bijou, «You can tell your Supreme Kai and Goddess of Destruction later, of course» as she nodded, he went back to look at everyone, «Anyhow, in this tournament two warriors per Universe will have to face three phases. The first phase will be a trial of speed and stamina; the second will be a smartness test, for both culture and techniques in battle; the third phase will have the warriors join the Big Brother experience. The winners of each phase will fight one against another in a final phase.»

After a moment of silence, the Supreme Kai of Universe 11 decided to raise his right hand to have permission to talk. The Grand Priest nodded and the Supreme Kai got up off the floor.

«Greetings» he began, «My name is Khai, the Eleventh Universe's Supreme Kai. I would like to know what this “Big Brother” has to do with the tournament, since the warriors are supposed to fight»

«I’ll explain it as Lord Zen’Oh told me» the Grand Priest said, «He not only wants to see opponents fight, but also see if they can form allegiances or can live in the same room without involving any fight. The rules of this phase are really simple: powers aren’t allowed, Ki is only allowed to train»

Khai first arched an eyebrow, then nodded without saying any more and kneeled back on the floor.

«Any other questions?» the Grand Priest alternatively looked at them.

«Yes» the Supreme Kai of Universe 3 raised his hand, «My name is Ea, Supreme Kai of the Third Universe. What happens to the Universes that lose?»

«Normally, they would be erased. But in this tournament they will be just banished. The Universes will be closed in bubbles and people cannot enter or escape»

Once the Grand Priest answered, there was another moment of silence in the room. Whis's and Daiquiri's eyes met for a second, which was something their father noticed right away.

«Do you have something to say? Whis? Daiquiri?»

Daiquiri looked at Whis, who nodded at him. They both got up off the floor, the Grand Priest stared at them in silence, waiting for them to speak.

«We unfortunately have to announce Lady Coco recently contracted a virus and it's especially spreading among Saiyans now» Daiquiri began, «Yet we acknowledged of the vaccine and decided to make vaccinate some other species to keep them safe»

«We thought that perhaps even single planets need to be kept inside a bubble» Whis continued, «In order not to spread the virus more than expected»

The Grand Priest listened to them and nodded, thoughtfully humming.

«Yes, that could be the case. I didn't think about the single bubbles because I thought every Universe could respect the rules, but perhaps... I was being too optimist» he slightly chuckled, «Thank you for your advice, Whis and Daiquiri»

«Excuse me!» Lime raised his hand, «What if I need a specific person from another Universe? I often cooperate with Universe 17!»

Universe 17's Supreme Kai, Mika, giggled. He proceeded to lift the long wisp of hair off his left eye, «Looks like we'll have to wait, Lord Lime»

«Wow, we're bloody hurt to hear you can't organize your fashion shows...» D'Amory sarcastically commented in a low tone.

Lime arched an eyebrow, «You're a Tuffle, of course you don't care.»

The goddess's eyes widened in shock, «How dare you?! Just because we—»

«You better stop, we don't need your useless fights now» Coco interrupted, frowning.

The Grand Priest nodded, agreeing with the goddess.

«The Tournament of Power will start on the 3.135.500.603rd day of the King's Calendar, on the 157th hour» he finally announced, «You can now go and inform your warriors»

Universe 15 quickly went away, with Mint and Kanon trying to calm D'Amory down. Karora tried the same with Lime, while Valencia teleported them away. One by one, the Universes went away, except Universe 11, 13, 7 and 6.

«Shall we go back to Capsule Corporation?» Whis asked.

Daiquiri nodded, but their moment was interrupted by Universe 11 and 6. Champa crossed his arms and glanced at Beerus with a smirk. Khai stared at Shin with a disgusted looking face.

«Are you cooperating?» Khai questioned, «Do I have to remind you Universes have to fight each other in this tournament?»

Shin coldly frowned, «The tournament hasn't started yet. And what's wrong with being friends with another Universe? You didn't even try to communicate with us so don't act jealous now.»

Universe 11's Supreme Kai laughed, «Jealous, me? Oh, please» he then said, «Even though we're twins... we're quite different. Perhaps the one who gets jealous easily... it's you. Universe 11 doesn't need to cooperate with someone else, we're strong by ourselves»

Beerus's eyes widened as he listened, «Wait a minute... so that's why you two look so much alike, you're twins!»

«That's what I said before» Khai sighed, «Well, he's the failed twin, not me. His side of our fruit was less gold than mine... maybe it was destiny you've become a Supreme Kai in one of the worst Universes.»

«That's it, you've talked enough» Vados intervened, «You two are even worse than Lord Beerus and Lord Champa.»

Marcarita giggled, «You and Whis were just like them when we were younger, though...»

Vados's eyes thinned, her younger sister glanced at her with a smirk. Belmod hastily rested a hand on Khai's left shoulder, which made the Supreme Kai turn around.

«We should go now, you can discuss when the tournament will start»

At that moment, Universe 11's deities teleported away. Shin sighed, looking down. Beerus glanced at Whis, Vados and Champa. He was quite glad Vados decided to defend Shin, but at the same time he thought about how many things they all had in common. They had twins, both Beerus and Shin didn't have a good relationship with them – and apparently, neither did Whis when they were younger – their stories were sad, they saw many people die in front of their eyes.

Coco looked at both Jizo and Daiquiri, «It's better if we go, now»

Both Angel and Supreme Kai nodded and they teleported away. Now, there were just Universe 6 and 7.

«I'm sorry, that was embarrassing» Shin murmured.

«You don't need to apologize, Supreme Kai» Vados assured, «Universe 12 always has been like this. Marcarita was always chosen by idiots and she became one of them herself»

«She's still young though, she will learn» Whis commented.

«She's a b—»

«Hey!» Whis interrupted Beerus, «It's still my little sister you're talking about»

Champa chuckled and glanced at Beerus, «You know what? You're right!»

«Haha! Looks like we've found a topic we agree about!»

Vados covered her face with a hand, «Oh, my...»

«Alright... I guess we can go, now» Whis said with a smile.

When Fuwa was ready, he teleported away with Vados and Champa. At the same time, Whis decided to take the lead and went away with Shin and Beerus. During their flight, the Supreme Kai could sense a strong ki, his eyes widened. He fell on Beerus's arms unconscious, which made Whis stop flying.

«Ugh... why did he have to faint right now?!» Beerus impatiently growled.

«We should hurry up and reach Earth, Lord Beerus» Whis suggested, «Supreme Kai needs to lie down. I don't think this is just a case... something might have happened»

Beerus pressed his lips together, yet accepted Whis's suggestion. The god rested his hand on the Angel's left shoulder, to quickly fly to Earth.


End file.
